Destins Brisés 1 : Ombres
by Vaxude
Summary: An 22, Nouvelle République. Valem D'Agri, jeune homme originaire de la planète d'Emmer, est l'un des nombreux apprentis Jedi de l'académie qu'a créée Luke Skywalker sur la lune de Yavin 4. Mais son amie d'enfance et Jedi, Alancia Pole, a quitté l'académie sans laisser de message, et plusieurs indices tendent à prouver qu'elle serait liée à un potentiel nouveau culte Sith...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE UN

_La nuit. L'obscurité. Valem D'Agri n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit autour de lui. La pale lueur bleue de son sabre n'était pas suffisante pour lui servir de source de lumière et seul le grondement de la pluie tombant sur lui et le gelant jusqu'aux os lui permettait de savoir qu'il était à l'extérieur. _

_Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, dévoilant un instantané presque noir et blanc de l'endroit où se trouvait Valem. Il était dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbres avec un vieil édifice à moitié démoli en son centre. Le flash avait duré moins d'une demi-seconde, mais le jeune Jedi aurait juré voir quelqu'un ou quelque-chose bouger dans les ruines devant lui, comme une ombre se déplaçant sans bruit. Cette image lui collait à la rétine et il se mit à marcher en direction de l'édifice, son sabre devant lui. Il avançait lentement, tâtonnant à chaque pas. Il arriva finalement près de l'édifice et son pied percuta une marche. Toujours lentement, il gravit le reste d'escalier et se tint ensuite immobile, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit. _

_Comme il n'entendait toujours rien à part le tambourinement continu de la pluie, il appliqua les techniques de méditations que l'on lui avait enseignées à l'académie Jedi et ferma les yeux. Lui qui n'avait jamais prêté grande attentions aux conseils de ses maîtres pour les exercices quotidiens, il le regrettait à présent. Il se concentra et mit tout ses sens en éveil. Au bout de quelques instants, il arriva oublier la pluie, à occulter son bruit, pour ne plus qu'entendre le battement de son cœur. Il lui sembla alors bien percevoir une autre présence et se focalisa sur elle. Il essayait de savoir précisément où cette dernière se trouvait, mais elle semblait s'évanouir dans la nature à chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir cernée. Valem allait essayer une dernière fois quand il entendit distinctement le son d'un sabre laser que l'on allume. _

_Il se retourna en un mouvement et eu juste le temps d'interposer son sabre contre celui de son opposant. Une série d'attaques rapides s'enchaina et Valem dû user de tout son talent pour parer les assauts de son adversaires : ses coups semblait contourner sa garde et il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se faire blesser. Il esquiva une dernière attaque destinée à sa tête en exécutant une roulade sur le coté et se releva en un bond, faisant face à son mystérieux assaillant._

_Tenant un sabre laser de couleur turquoise de sa seule main gauche, ayant sa droite au dessus de sa tête à la manière de certains escrimeurs, l'assaillant était plus grand et plus élancé que Valem. Ses mouvements était d'une extrême vivacité et pouvaient presque être comparés à une dance tellement ils étaient fluide. Valem connaissait ce style de combat dérivé de la forme IV de maniement du sabre, l'Ataru. Et pour cause, son maître en était l'inventeur._

_Le jeune Jedi voulu interpeler son assaillant, mais un nouvel éclair lui révéla la personne qui se tenait devant lui sans qu'il n'eu à poser de questions. _

_Alancia Pole, son amie d'enfance et son maître, lui faisait face. Son petit mètre soixante –dix, ses yeux verts si envoutants, des taches de rousseurs empourprant ses joues et de long cheveux châtains encadrant son visage fin : aucun doute possible, c'était bien elle. Mais son habituel sourire joueur avait laissé place à une expression froide qui glaça le sang de Valem. Celle qu'il avait connu n'était plus. _

_En un bond elle fut sur lui. Le choc des sabres lasers éclairaient le combat par à-coups, aveuglant à moitié Valem et l'obligeant à essayer de prévoir à l'avance les assauts d'Alancia. Mais Valem n'était pas complètement dans le duel. Sa tête était remplie de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre : Pourquoi Al' se trouvait-elle sur une planète de la bordure extérieure presque inconnue comme Omwat ? Etait-ce elle qui avait envoyé le message disant que le culte de Zaar était là ? Mais surtout, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tout les deux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? _

_C'est justement au moment précis où il se posait cette question qu'il n'arriva pas à esquiver complètement une attaque d'Alancia en direction de son torse. Il la para tout de même, par réflexe, mais pas assez rapidement pour surpasser la technique de combat si particulière de son maître. En un simple mouvement de poignet et de hanche, le sabre turquoise d'Alancia contourna la garde de Valem et le toucha sur le flanc droit. En sentant la lame d'énergie s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans sa chair, Valem étouffa un cri de douleur et riposta violement, par pur instinct, en donnant un coup de sabre dans lequel il mit toute sa force. Mais cette attaque impulsive fut évitée sans peine et Alancia plaqua sa main droite sur le cœur de Valem. Les regards du maître et de l'élève se croisèrent alors._

_- Je suis déso… commença Alancia sans terminer sa phrase._

_Puis il y eu un éclair éblouissant, ne venant pas du ciel cette fois, mais de la main posée sur le torse de Valem. Il fut projeté à plus de dix mètres et alla s'écraser contre un mur. _

Valem se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, ou plutôt de revivre un souvenir, un des nombreux qu'il faisait chaque nuits depuis plus d'un mois-et-demi à présent. Et à chaque fois il ressentait la même douleur, le même chagrin.

Valem s'assis sur son lit et pris le temps de souffler. Il était en sueur et avait la respiration lourde. Ayant finalement repris ces esprits, il se leva et alla boire de l'eau. En se regardant dans la glace, il se rendit compte que sa « barbe de trois jours » devenaient un peu plus fournie et qu'elle le vieillissait, lui donnant vers les 25 ans, soit cinq ans de plus que son âge véritable. Il observa aussi la cicatrice que lui avait laissée son ancien maître au niveau de son cœur. Une brûlure formant une sorte d'étoile. Il passa sans s'en rendre compte la main dessus et se surpris à ne penser à rien, à laisser son esprit divaguer. Il se ressaisit instantanément : il devait consacrer tout son être à retrouver Alancia, il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser.

Sa chambre, qui était jadis submergée de posters et d'Hologrammes à l'effigie de ces modules de course préférés, était maintenant un endroit dénudé et austère. Tout ce qui ne pouvait pas aider Valem à perfectionner son entrainement avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Seul exception à la règle, une petite statuette en pierre taillée qui trônait sur une étagère : un souvenir d'enfance. Un souvenir d'Alancia.

Il était 5 heures du matin et Valem n'avait plus sommeil. Il se décida donc d'aller dans la salle d'entrainement de l'aile ouest de l'académie, la plus proche de sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient vides et aucun son ne venait perturber le calme ambiant. Arrivé à destination, il commença, comme à son habitude, par une séance de méditation, se positionnant en tailleur. Mais dix minutes à peine après l'avoir commencée, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Valem. Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois.

- Bonjour maître Skywalker.

Le maître Jedi lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre, toujours sur le même ton posé qui mettait immédiatement ses orateurs en confiance.

- Voudrais tu bien interrompre quelques instant ton entrainement ? J'ai à te parler.

- Bien sûr maître Skywalker.

Valem se releva et suivi le maître Jedi en silence. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, tout deux s'assirent et Skywalker pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- Valem, je sais que ta dernière mission fut pour toi un échec personnel cuisant. Cependant, tes ordres étaient de retrouver les restes du temple Kulishna sur Omwat et de vérifier si les informations sur la présence en son sein d'une secte ayant rapport avec Zaar étaient vraies. Et sur ce point, comme le temple c'est avéré être un tas de ruine, tu as réussi. Tout comme pour les multiples autres missions qui t'ont été confiées avant celle-ci. J'aimerais donc que tu reconsidère ton choix. Tu as plusieurs fois démontré ta sagesse, ton talent et ta connaissance de la Force. Ton enseignement en ses lieux est comme terminé maintenant. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir être promu chevalier Jedi lors de la prochaine cérémonie et de rester Padawan ? Même si ceux étant rentré en même temps que toi à l'académie le seront ?

Valem laissa un long blanc avant de répondre à la question, cherchant la meilleure formulation à sa réponse, mais surtout essayant de se détendre.

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Quand je me suis réveillé dans le vaisseau de transport en train de me rapatrier à l'académie, ma première pensée ne fut pas d'être content d'être encore en vie, non, mais de me demander _pourquoi_ j'étais encore en vie. J'ai été projeté contre un mur et assommé ! Maître Pole… Alancia aurait très bien pu me tuer mais je suis encore en vie. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé le message de détresse que vous avez reçu. C'est Alancia qui a dû l'envoyer, tout comme les informations pour me faire venir sur Omwat. Elle aurait pu me tuer sans soucis, mais elle a choisi de me sauver, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Pourquoi m'attaquer ? Pourquoi m'épargner ?

Valem fit une pause avant de reprendre, maintenant le regard bleu acier de Luke Skywalker.

- Pour en revenir à mon rapatriement, je me suis donc fait une promesse pendant celui-ci. Je dois comprendre pourquoi Alancia m'a attaqué et je n'aurais de cesse de chercher jusqu'à ce que je trouve le pourquoi du comment.

- Et donc tant tu n'auras pas satisfait cette promesse, tu resteras Padawan ?

- Exactement.

Luke se leva et croisa les bras derrière son dos. Il se retourna et contempla par l'embrasure de la fenêtre le soleil rouge Yavin qui se levait à présent. Il reprit alors la parole, sans pour autant quitter le soleil des yeux.

- Je comprends parfaitement tes motivations, mais je ressens un trouble au plus profond de toi, une appréhension, un sentiment refoulé…

Luke se retourna et regarda de nouveau Valem dans les yeux.

- Je respecte cependant ton choix. Mais fait très attention dans tes recherches à ce que tes sentiments ne te fassent pas prendre de décisions que tu seras amené à regretter ensuite. De plus, tu me feras un rapport complet et détaillé de chaque détail que tu trouverais : je veux moi aussi comprendre ce qui a pu mener un chevalier Jedi tel qu'Alancia à commettre un tel acte, et surtout savoir comment la considérer à présent. Pour le moment, mon jugement reste en suspend et elle est considérée comme disparue. Mais selon ce que tu découvriras, cela pourrait changer. Et si la situation l'exige, je serais peut-être amené à prendre de difficiles décisions… Alancia… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Valem ne pouvait que se poser cette même question et acquiesça en silence. Il se leva, et après avoir remercié le maître Skywalker se tourna vers la porte. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, il perçu une présence approchant à vive allure et un pilote arriva en trombe dans la salle, le bousculant sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'esquiver.

-Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier en un souffle.

Il s'adressa ensuite au maître Jedi en se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.

- Maître Skywalker, je viens vous avertir que… commença-t-il à pleine vitesse.

- Du calme, du calme Jerol. Qu'est-ce qui peut être important au point que tu arrives en courant ici ?

Valem, qui était resté dans la pièce, regardait le pilote fixement. Ce dernier s'en rendant compte lança un regard interrogateur à Skywalker pour savoir s'il devait attendre que le Padawan sorte pour lui parler, mais le mettre Jedi lui fit signe de la tête que cela ne le dérangeait pas que Valem écoute. Rassuré, le pilote reprit.

- Je viens donc vous avertir que nous venons de retrouver le vaisseau abandonné du chevalier Alancia Pole.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

Valem marchait dans la grand-salle les bras croisés dans le dos et tournait en rond depuis maintenant des heures. Depuis que le pilote avait annoncé la découverte du vaisseau d'Alancia, Skywalker avait réuni toute une équipe composée des meilleurs techniciens présents dans l'académie pour essayer de tirer le plus d'information possible. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé le journal de bord du vaisseau, mais les informations étant cryptées, elles prenaient du temps à être retranscrites. Et pour Valem, elles mettaient beaucoup _trop _de temps à l'être. Il avait beau essayer de se détendre en pratiquant des méditations Jedi, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Depuis un mois et demi il n'avait pas eu la moindre piste, le moindre indice sur ce que pouvait bien faire son maître, et maintenant qu'il en avait un, chaque minute lui semblait être une éternité. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait l'attaquer, ses yeux verts plus froids que jamais.

Valem sortit de ses pensées quand Luke Skywalker entra dans la pièce. Le Padawan se dirigea immédiatement vers le maître Jedi et n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour avoir la réponse qu'il désirait.

- Nous avons finalement réussi à décrypter le code du journal de bord. Et je dois avouer qu'Alancia s'y connaît en programmation pour avoir créé un code comme celui-là. Encore un talent que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ainsi, nous avons pu déterminer les planètes sur lesquelles elle est allée avant d'abandonner son vaisseau sur Nal Hutta.

Valem sursauta pratiquement en entendant ce nom.

_Al', pourquoi es-tu donc retournée sur Nal Hutta ?_

- Sur Nal Hutta ? L'aile-X d'Alancia a été retrouvé sur Nal Hutta ?!  
- En effet, lui répondit paisiblement le maître Jedi.

Nal Hutta était la planète jusqu'à laquelle Valem avait suivi Alancia à son insu des mois auparavant, et c'était surtout l'endroit où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois avant son combat contre elle sur Omwat. Ils avaient tous deux eu une importante dispute quelques semaines auparavant, et en réaction à cela, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, se plongeant à corps perdu dans la mission qu'on leur avait confiée : la recherche du tueur à gage Rodien Mok'Nelar et de son mystérieux commanditaire se faisant appeler le « maître Zaar ». Elle partait enquêter aux quatre coins de la galaxie sans même prévenir Valem, ne revenant que des jours plus tard, sans dire où elle était allée et ce qu'elle y avait appris. Et malgré les demandes de son Padawan, elle se bornait à le garder hors de ces recherches, laissant Valem sans mission, décontenancé et ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.

Il avait donc fini par décider de la suivre et avait suivi son vaisseau jusqu'à Nal Hutta. Ce « glorieux joyau » en langage Hutt, n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre d'une planète, l'appât du gain des Hutts et leur industrie lourde ayant totalement pollué les sols, l'eau et même l'air de la planète. Ils l'avaient faite à leur image : immonde et puante.

Valem ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son maître pouvait bien venir chercher dans ce secteur de la galaxie. Mais il ne la comprenait pas tout court depuis quelques temps, et comptait bien trouver des réponses en la prenant en filature. Prenant bien soin d'entrer dans son transpondeur une des fausses identités pré-enregistrées dans sa base de données, il posa son aile-A modifiée à trois hangars de distance de celui d'Alancia, laissant le soin à son astromec de série R4-E1 de garder le vaisseau. Localisant Alancia grâce à la Force, de la manière la plus légère, la plus discrète possible pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque, il la suivit dans le dédale de rues et d'impasses de la ville, lui laissant toujours cinq minutes d'avance sur lui. Mais après seulement vingt minutes de marche, il perdit sa trace. Son aura s'était tout simplement envolée. Valem se concentra autant qu'il le put, mais ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il la localisa enfin. Il ressentit immédiatement une vague impressionnante de Force obscure, masse presque palpable de sentiments de haine et de colère, jaillissant à l'endroit même où était son maître : le Padawan se mit à courir à toute allure dans la direction où elle se trouvait, bousculant les passants dans sa course sans qu'aucun ne le ralentisse, fusse-t-il aussi imposant qu'un Hutt. Cette Force, elle l'avait pris aux tripes : elle était pleine de haine et de dédain, tranchante comme une vibrolame… Il arriva dans une sombre ruelle donnant sur l'entrée d'un appartement d'aspect miteux. La porte avait été défoncée et gisait sur le sol, mais aucun impact n'était visible à sa surface. «Ouverte à l'aide de la Force », se dit de suite Valem en lui-même. Il sortit son sabre laser, l'alluma, et entra. Aucun bruit. Il commença à chercher dans les salles du rez-de-chaussée, puis finalement monta à l'étage, toujours sur ses gardes. Et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Mok'Nelar. Ou plutôt avec le cadavre du tueur-à-gages Rodien. Il était en effet coupé en deux au niveau du torse. Valem se rendit tout de suite compte de deux choses : cette blessure était due à un sabre laser et la personne ayant tué Mok'Nelar l'avait fait alors qu'il ne pouvait se défendre. En effet, le Rodien était encore en peignoir quand il s'était fait tuer, et n'avait aucune arme sur lui.

Valem ne pouvait se résigner à penser que son maître, qu'Alancia, l'avait tué de sang froid. Cela était contraire à tous leurs principes Jedi et elle ne les aurait jamais transgressés. Du moins pas volontairement. Mais alors quelle explication pouvait-il y avoir à cet assassinat ? Car aux yeux du Padawan, cela en était bel et bien un. Même si Mok'Nelar avait, six mois auparavant, tenté de les tuer lui et son maître, et qu'il était depuis recherché par l'Ordre Jedi (et plus précisément par Alancia et Valem), il aurait dû être interrogé puis jugé, et non exécuté tel du bétail. Cet état d'esprit n'était pas digne de celui d'un Jedi, mais bel et bien d'un partisan du coté obscur. D'un Sith…

Au moment même où il pensait cela, il ressentit de nouveau l'aura d'Alancia dans la Force. Il se précipita au balcon de l'étage où il se trouvait et regarda droit devant lui. Au loin, dans une ruelle en contrebas, il l'aperçut marchant au milieu des passants. Il cria son nom et augmenta sa propre aura de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse l'ignorer. Elle s'arrêta. Puis elle se retourna dans sa direction, levant la tête pour le voir. Valem était à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'elle, mais il vit son visage plus clairement que jamais. Elle pleurait. Et juste quelques secondes après que leurs regards se soit croisés, elle baissa les yeux et reprit sa route.

Le temps que Valem arrive là où elle se tenait un instant auparavant, elle avait évidemment disparu et il lui fut impossible de la localiser de nouveau grâce à la Force, malgré ses efforts répétés. Et de retour au hangar où s'était posé le vaisseau d'Alancia, son aile-X avait disparu. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, le Padawan devait se rendre à l'évidence : son maître était parti. Et depuis ce jour, elle n'était plus jamais réapparue, ni à l'académie, ni autre part, jusqu'à son attaque dans les ruines de Kulishna sur Omwat.

En repensant à cela, il ne comprenait même pas comment une simple dispute avait pu les mener à la situation actuelle. Il ne se souvenait même plus des motifs de celle-ci ! Il se rappelait juste qu'il était question de leur relation, mais dès qu'il essayait de s'en rappeler plus, il était refoulé par un mal de crâne qui le stoppait net dans ses pensées.

Skywalker remarqua que Valem avait la tête ailleurs et toussota légèrement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Je… Maitre Skywalker, je suis désolé. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement, bafouilla le Padawan.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends aisément que des milliers de pensées se bousculent dans ta tête à l'heure actuelle. Des dizaines de questions et si peu de réponses. Mais maintenant que nous savons où est allée Alancia durant les quelques semaines précédant sa disparition, nous pourrons sûrement assembler les pièces du Puzzle et remonter la piste jusqu'à elle. Il ne te reste maintenant plus qu'à être patient.

- Oui maître Skywalk...

Valem laissa sa réponse en suspens et mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que pouvait sous-entendre la dernière phrase de Luke Skywalker.

- Être _patient _? Cela veut-il dire que je ne suis plus chargé de cette mission ?!

Le Padawan s'était efforcé de garder la voix la plus neutre possible, mais la surprise et l'incrédulité y transparaissaient clairement. Luke Skywalker le perça de ses yeux verts et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler, pesant chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer pour essayer de ménager au plus le Padawan.

- Valem, tu es loin d'être un simple d'esprit. Depuis peu, depuis ton rétablissement en fait, tu es devenu le Padawan s'exerçant le plus à l'académie. Le grand potentiel inexploité que tu avais en toi commence tout juste à émerger. Tu en es d'ailleurs conscient et cela te pousse à te dépasser. Ainsi, étudiant mieux que quiconque les préceptes Jedi, je suis sûr que tu te rends compte que cette mission te touche de trop près pour pouvoir garder un regard objectif. Je sais que tu t'es promis de la retrouver et que je t'ai donné mon accord, mais quand bien même tu serais le meilleur Jedi de la galaxie, en l'état actuel des choses j'ai bien peur que tu puisses être amené à faire de mauvais choix. Et cela de part les liens étroits que tu entretiens avec celle qui est ton maître, mais avant tout avec celle qui est ton amie d'enfance, avec Alancia. Et puis il y a toujours cette sensation étrange que je ressens en toi. Cette marque… Cette présence...

Skywalker s'arrêta quelques brèves secondes, regardant Valem dans les yeux comme s'il voyait au-delà d'eux, avant de finalement reprendre.

- Je pense donc que ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne, ni du tien, ni de celui de l'académie, de te charger de cette mission.

Valem ne savait que répondre. Oui, il connaissait Alancia depuis ses 3 ans, oui il avait des liens très étroits avec elle. Une des raisons de son entrée à l'académie Jedi avait même été l'espoir de la revoir à nouveau, et cela contre l'avis de ses propres parents. Il avait même pour cela renoncé à son titre de Baron d'Emmer, c'est-à-dire à être un des hommes les plus influents de sa planète d'origine. Donc oui, sa relation avec Alancia était particulière, presque fusionnelle, mais cela était justement sa force. La raison pour laquelle il devait se charger de la retrouver.

- Maître Skywalker, c'est ma relation avec Alancia qui fait que je la connais mieux que quiconque. Là où un autre Jedi mettra des jours à trouver sur quelle planète elle est allée et pourquoi, je ne mettrai qu'une heure ! Je suis le plus qualifié pour mener à bien cette mission et vous le savez ! Aucun autre ici ne peut avoir plus de chance de la retrouver que moi.

Le maître Jedi dévisagea le Padawan et Valem se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin en répondant d'un ton si énergique. Il avait en face de lui le Jedi qui avait sauvé la galaxie de l'empire, et lui devait le respect que cela sous-entendait. Skywalker regarda Valem dans les yeux une fois de plus, cherchant à sonder son âme, et le Padawan soutint son regard. Après une longue minute pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne parla, Skywalker se tourna et reprit la parole en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

- Très bien. Je te laisse en charge de cette mission. Cependant, je veux un rapport complet de chacune de tes découvertes et je veux que tu passes par moi avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision. Pas d'initiatives hasardeuses ou d'impulsions impromptues. Tu iras là où est allée Alancia, récolteras un maximum d'informations et reviendras ensuite à l'académie. Nous aviserons ensuite de la suite des opérations. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui. Parfaitement. Merci maître Skywalker. Merci, répondit Valem en un souffle, un poids s'envolant d'un coup de ses épaules. Je vais de suite commencer. Je vais aller voir les ingénieurs qui ont décrypté le journal de bord et je pars dans l'instant.

- Et n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant de l'avancée de ta mission régulièrement. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir savoir ce qui est arrivé à Alancia.

-Oui maître.

Une fois cela dit, Valem partit à grands pas, avec une seule et unique idée en tête : retrouver Alancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

_Le soleil levant. Le calme d'une cité encore endormie. Valem aimait cette paix relative du petit matin précédant l'agitation et le fourmillement continuel des grandes villes. Mais la planète de Gerrenthum étant située au carrefour de trois importantes routes commerciales, elle ne s'endormait jamais réellement et Valem commençait d'ailleurs à le remarquer. Si aucun bruit n'était perceptible au premier abord, en tendant bien l'oreille et en laissant la Force le guider, il pouvait ressentir les robots mécanos s'affairant continuellement aux abords des hangars, les taxis effectuer leurs va-et-vient continuels, les trafiquants revendant leurs cargaisons secrètes au plus vite… Le petit matin sur Gerrenthum n'était pas si calme que cela tout compte fait. _

_Valem s'étira bruyamment tout en marchant, baillant de telle sorte que l'on pouvait facilement compter toutes ses dents._

_- Eh bien ! Voilà une manière de se comporter pour un baron ! _

_- Oh, tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Al' ?! Je n'aime pas ça et tu le sais !_

_- Justement. Et puis de toute façon, un Padawan n'a pas à contredire son maître je te signale._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton Padawan hein ?_

_- Tu es mal luné aujourd'hui Val'._

_Alancia rit de bon cœur et continua sa route, suivie de près par Valem. Le problème avec elle, c'était que peu importait ce qu'elle lui disait, Valem n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. Rien qu'en entendant son rire enjôleur et en la voyant lui envoyer un clin d'œil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Valem ressentit une légère douleur à la tête en la regardant lui faire le clin d'œil et reprit la conversation d'un air ronchon. _

_- Bon, on est bientôt arrivés ?_

_- Patience jeune Padawan ! Patience ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton narquois qu'auparavant._

_- Et depuis quand suis-je ton « jeune Padawan » ?!_

_- Depuis que je suis ton maître, c'est-à-dire maintenant bientôt un an, et depuis toujours en fait, vu que je suis plus âgée que toi._

_- De trois ans ! Trois ans seulement je te signale !_

_- Et alors ? Tu restes donc mon jeune Padawan._

_- Mais…_

_Alancia mit fin à la conversation en posant son index sur la bouche de Valem et en lui montrant une échoppe du regard._

_- Nous sommes arrivés. Maintenant tais-toi et tiens-toi sur tes gardes. La dernière fois que nous avons eu des nouvelles du chevalier Gorduni, c'était il y a plus d'un mois et cela venait d'ici. On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, donc reste vigilant. Cela n'est peut-être qu'un problème de communication, mais on ne sait jamais._

_Valem hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le petit magasin de pièces détachées devant eux. Il était fermé et paraissait ne pas avoir ouvert depuis une éternité. Une épaisse couche de poussière était visible sur tous les objets présents en devanture et de multiples insectes y avaient apparemment élu domicile. Alancia voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais elle était verrouillée._

_- Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas une porte derrière, dit Valem, plus à lui-même qu'à l'attention d'Alancia._

_- Pas la peine, lui répondit-elle en un sourire._

_D'un simple mouvement de main, elle débloqua les verrous grâce à la Force._

_- Tu vois, c'était facile._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très légal en revanche…_

_- Nous sommes des Jedi en mission, ce n'est pas une porte qui va nous stopper non ?_

_En entendant le ton plein de malice de son maître, Valem n'eut pas le cœur de répondre. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de la suivre à l'intérieur en se massant la tempe pour essayer de faire passer son léger mal de tête qui persistait. Une fois entrés, tout deux se rendirent bien compte que la devanture était en fait en assez bon état contrairement à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Des morceaux de robots traînaient ça et là, des restes de nourriture jonchaient le sol, des centaines d'insectes fuyaient les visiteurs à chacun de leurs pas et une odeur pestilentielle agressait les narines des deux Jedi. _

_- Pouah ! C'est vraiment immonde ! s'exclama Valem se plaquant la main sur le nez._

_- Ce n'est pas très accueillant en effet._

_- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est d'ici que venait le dernier message du chevalier Gorduni ? _

_- Certaine malheureusement. Il faut chercher quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous indiquer ce qui lui est arrivé. _

_- Comme ça par exemple ?_

_Valem pointa du doigt une partie de mur située au fond de la pièce. Deux marques d'impacts de blaster y étaient bien visibles._

_-Comme ça oui, acquiesça Alancia en s'approchant du mur. Va regarder dans les rayonnages, et je m'occupe de l'arrière-boutique. Sois en alerte, je ressens comme des présences dans le coin. Mais ténues, très lointaines… Et pas très amicales._

_- Entendu._

_Les deux Jedi continuèrent leurs recherches dans tout le magasin mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, mis à part les traces évidentes qu'un combat s'était bel et bien déroulé ici : les débris de pistolets lasers et de vibrolames en témoignaient. _

_- Bon. C'est sûr que Gorduni a combattu ici, d'après les restes de fusils blasters tranchés que j'ai trouvés. Mais à part cela, rien, nada. Et aucune trace des personnes que tu as ressenties. Cela ne nous avance pas vraiment… Que fait-on maintenant, maître ? dit Valem en insistant bien sur le maître, d'un air sournois._

_- Alors comme ça, tu m'appelles maître seulement quand je dois prendre les décisions hein ?_

_- Fine déduction, _maître_._

_Alancia ne pu réprimer un rire nerveux en voyant à quel point son Padawan se moquait d'elle et relâcha son attention. Il ne la considérait comme son aînée que quand il ne voulait prendre aucune responsabilité. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec Valem de toute façon. Il avait fui les responsabilités de son rang de Baron d'Emmer en devenant Jedi, et ne faisait que le strict minimum dans son entraînement, au grand désarroi d'Alancia. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait du mal à le réprimander et à le motiver comme un bon maître Jedi le devait envers son Padawan : étant passée chevalier avant lui, elle avait insisté pour devenir son maître et on lui avait accordé cette tâche car les Jedi formés avaient déjà tous plusieurs apprentis chacun, et que toute aide était donc la bienvenue. Mais elle reconnaissait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Son amitié avec lui et les sentiments particuliers qu'elle portait à son égard l'empêchaient peut-être d'avoir une vue objective. Et c'est ainsi qu'en mission, ils se parlaient plus en tant qu'amis, d'égal à égal et se narguant l'un l'autre, plutôt que de maître à élève, se conseillant et s'entraidant. Mais Alancia n'y pouvait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à être dure avec lui. _

_Valem, continuant dans son jeu, fit mine de se prosterner devant Alancia. Cette dernière pouffa de rire devant cette fausse marque de respect caricaturale. Elle sécha les larmes de joie qui perlaient à ses paupières et émit un profond soupir pour se reconcentrer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout se passa très vite._

_Valem eut seulement le temps de voir son maître bondir sur lui et dégainer son arme. Elle le plaqua violemment au sol et Valem entendit un bruit de sabre laser, de blasters, puis un grand cri. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour se relever, une dizaine de silhouettes se détachaient devant lui, arme au poing, et encore plus inquiétant, il ne sentait plus la Force autour de lui. Il était comme coupé d'elle. Il se retourna et vit un zabrak gisant sur le sol, une balafre encore fumante au niveau de son torse, et Alancia, allongée la main sur son épaule gauche en sang. Il se précipita vers elle, ignorant les personnes qui l'entouraient à présent, mais se prit un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le mettant de nouveau au sol. Son assaillant se dirigea alors vers lui, pointant son pistolet laser vers sa tête._

_- Bien bien bien ! Les Jedi ont finalement entendu notre appel et ont daigné venir ! Nous commencions à douter de votre venue._

_Devant l'absence de réaction de Valem, qui était sous le choc de voir son maître blessé car il ne l'avait jamais vu en difficulté de toute sa vie, le Rodien reprit la parole._

_- Oh, mais pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je me présente, Mok'Nelar, tueur à gages, contrebandier, fugitif, fin limier, parieur invétéré, coureur de ces dames et chasseur de primes à mes heures perdues, pour vous servir. _

_Le tueur à gage était un Rodien d'un bon mètre quatre-vingts à la peau jaune cireuse et dont les yeux gigantesques semblaient narguer les deux jedis. Il fit une moue qui devait sûrement être très charmeuse pour la gente Rodienne et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mis à part Valem et Alancia, rirent de bon cœur._

_- Que nous voulez-vous ? Comment diable êtes-vous arrivés ici ? finit par dire Valem en un souffle. _

_- Oh ! Il parle ! Voyez-vous ça ! Et en plus il pose deux questions très pertinentes ! Je ne pensais pas les Jedi si perspicaces !_

_Nouveau rire de l'assemblée. Le Rodien s'approcha de Valem jusqu'à ce que le Padawan puisse sentir sa respiration saccadée._

_- Ce sont deux questions pourtant bien distinctes. Pour le comment, disons simplement que les trappes de contrebande de ce magasin sont très efficaces, et que l'ysalamir que nous avons acheté à prix d'or sur le marché noir fait des merveilles._

_En effet, un des gorilles armés qui l'encerclaient portait d'une main une cage dans laquelle une espèce de lézard à fourrure semblait dormir. Valem était sûr d'avoir déjà eu un cours à l'académie parlant des animaux sensibles à la Force et sachant l'utiliser, ou la contourner, mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il aurait dû._

_- Et pour le pourquoi, c'est aussi assez simple : nous voulons retrouver l'un des vôtres qui nous a engagé moi et mes hommes pour un travail, et qui, maintenant qu'il doit nous payer, a tout simplement disparu. Nous voulons savoir où est le maître Jedi Zaar. _

_Valem réfléchit quelques secondes, mais il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Il lança un regard à Alancia qui, tout en serrant les dents, lui fit un hochement de tête signifiant qu'elle en savait autant que lui sur ce mystérieux maître Zaar._

_- Je ne connais aucun Jedi de ce nom, je suis …_

_Le Rodien ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le prit par les cheveux pour le jeter à terre deux mètres plus loin, à quelques pas d'Alancia._

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! C'était un Jedi, et tout les Jedi se connaissent ! cria le tueur à gage excédé. _

_- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'était bel et bien un Jedi ?! Vous avez pu vous tromper !_

_- Non ! Seul un Jedi aurait pu abuser de mes services comme il l'a fait ! Il s'est servi d'un de ses _tours _pour m'embobiner ! Et puis, il avait un sabre, tout comme votre autre ami, Gordu-machin._

_Tout en disant cela, il sortit un sabre laser de l'une de ses besaces et l'alluma. Une lame jaune apparut : c'était bien le sabre du chevalier Gorduni. Il le bougea un peu en l'air, le contemplant, avant de l'éteindre et de le ranger._

_- Que… Qu'avez-vous fait au chevalier Gorduni? réussit à articuler Alancia entre deux respirations. _

_- La même chose que nous allons vous faire si vous ne parlez pas. _

_Mok'Nelar prit le menton d'Alancia entre ses doigts avant de reparler à Valem._

_- Ce serait dommage qu'une si belle tête finisse trouée tu ne penses pas ? _

_Le Padawan fit mine de se relever, mais immédiatement le rodien plaqua son blaster sur la tempe d'Alancia._

_- Tututu… Ce ne serait pas raisonnable pour ta jeune amie. Elle t'a sauvé et tu la remercierais en la faisant tuer ? Pas très sympathique ça… En plus, c'est un blaster façon Mok'Nelar ! Je l'ai modifié moi-même et cela envoie de puissants vibro-rayons en même temps que le laser traditionnel. Et la combinaison des deux se révèle… détonante. J'espère que ton amie tient vraiment à toi car elle doit souffrir le martyr à l'heure actuelle. _

_Ce n'est qu'en entendant cela que Valem comprit que son maître venait de le protéger en ayant fait bouclier de son corps. Réalisant cela, il regarda Alancia droit dans les yeux. Son visage était blême et trempé de sueur. Mais malgré la douleur qui transparaissait sur son visage, elle s'efforça de lui sourire et de lui lancer un clin d'œil. Son clin d'œil. Et encore une fois, Valem ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en même temps que son mal de tête revenait. Le Rodien s'en aperçut et plaqua un peu plus son arme sur Alancia._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Jedi ? Ne vois-tu pas que vous allez mourir tous les deux si vous ne nous dites pas où se cache le maître Zaar ?! _

_- Encore une fois, nous ne savons pas qui est ce Zaar._

_Le tueur à gages émit un grognement avant de violement repousser Alancia qui alla percuter le sol en un cri de douleur. Il tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'échoppe. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il reprit la parole avant de partir._

_- Saleté de fierté Jedi. Occupez-vous en comme pour le précédent._

Valem étouffa un cri en reprenant ses esprits. Il s'était assoupi après avoir mis son vaisseau en pilotage automatique en direction de Nal Hutta et venait, encore une fois, de faire un rêve l'ayant amené dans les méandres de son passé. Il venait de revivre le guet-apens dans lequel son maître et lui étaient tombés un peu plus de neuf mois auparavant.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa sensation d'impuissance quand Alancia avait été blessée, et surtout du fait que s'il avait été un meilleur Jedi à ce moment, elle n'aurait pas eu à le protéger et donc à être blessée. Il se souvenait aussi de comment il avait réussi à mettre en déroute ses assaillants après le départ de Mok'Nelar, étant entré dans une sorte de transe suite au poids de la culpabilité. Il s'était jeté sur le garde tenant l'ysalamir et avait réussi à lui reprendre la cage et à la jeter le plus loin possible de lui : et il avait senti la Force revenir. Il se souvenait de cette sensation de puissance et presque de joie quand il avait abattu ceux qui avaient blessé son maître, en même temps que cette intense douleur qui l'avait saisi dans tout le corps, irradiant de l'intérieur. Et Il se souvenait avoir, rien qu'un moment, laissé la colère l'envahir et le guider. Mais il se rappelait aussi de son maître qui s'était relevée malgré la douleur pour l'arrêter dans sa folie meurtrière, d'Alancia qui s'interposait en lui lançant un dernier clin d'œil avant de défaillir. Et ce clin d'œil fut ce qui l'avait sauvé de cette rage meurtrière.

C'était après cette journée, une fois rentré à l'académie Jedi pour faire leur rapport, qu'Alancia et Valem avaient été chargés d'enquêter sur le mystérieux maître Zaar et de retrouver Mok'Nelar. Et Valem se souvenait avec nostalgie de ces longues soirées passées à éplucher des rapports en compagnie d'Alancia, dans sa chambre de convalescence. Il se souvenait s'être plus que jamais senti en osmose avec elle, sur la même longueur d'onde. Il se souvenait…

Valem se ressaisit et arrêta de ressasser son passé. Un mal de tête lancinant s'était installé pendant qu'il repensait à ces moments passés avec Alancia et il se massa vigoureusement les tempes. Ce qui l'avait réveillé était le signal du vaisseau indiquant qu'il approchait de Nal Hutta. D'ailleurs, il reçut un message du spatioport vers lequel il se dirigeait et on lui indiqua un hangar. Une fois posé, il sortit et la puanteur de l'air lui rappela immédiatement sa dernière venue sur cette planète. Une fois descendu de son vaisseau, il s'arrêta un instant pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Une fois fait, il reprit sa marche, plus motivé que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Valem remontait dans son vaisseau, le cœur lourd. Une nouvelle journée venait de passer, et il n'avait pas réussi à récolter une seule information viable. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il visitait les planètes où Alancia s'était rendue avec son aile X, mais personne n'avait été en mesure de lui donner des renseignements jusqu'à présent. Plus exactement, ses interlocuteurs prétendaient tous de ne rien savoir ou ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'en allaient. Ils avaient tous peur de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, et Valem commençait à désespérer de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Il avait d'ailleurs fait part de cette menace à Luke Skywalker, qui lui avait évidemment recommandé de redoubler de prudence : si une personne n'osait pas parler en présence d'un Jedi, qui devrait normalement pouvoir la protéger, c'était que ladite menace était réelle.

Valem allait donc repartir de la cité volante de Bespin, et avait même allumé les moteurs de son aile A, quand un caillou rebondit sur le plastacier de son cockpit en un « bang » sonore. Le Padawan se demanda qui avait pu faire cela – sans pour autant en tenir compte - et mit ses propulseurs en marche. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse décoller de plus de 10 centimètres, un, puis deux autres cailloux rebondirent encore sur sa carlingue. Valem arrêta ses moteurs et sortit en trombe de son vaisseau, courant presque dans la direction d'où venaient les projectiles. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

- Eh ! Eh toi là ! Cela t'amuse?! lança-t-il à l'encontre de la personne encapuchonnée qui se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, une petite pierre à la main.  
- Chut, Jedi. Suivez-moi. lui répondit l'inconnu.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'en alla. Valem ne savait pas comment réagir. Fallait-il le suivre ou non ? Mais il prit rapidement sa décision : c'était la première personne entrant délibérément en contact avec lui depuis le début de ses investigations, et malgré ces méthodes douteuses tout renseignement était bon à prendre. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il ne soit qu'un citoyen recherchant de l'aide ou bien un malfrat lui tendant un piège pour gagner quelque notoriété en tuant un Jedi – ce qui était plausible si l'on se fiait à l'imposante vibrolame attachée dans son dos - et le Padawan se tint sur ses gardes en verrouillant son vaisseau avant de suivre son interlocuteur. Arrivé à son niveau, il voulu l'arrêter pour parler, mais ce dernier continua son chemin sans ralentir.

- Pas ici. Pas dans la rue. Il nous guette.  
- Il ? Qui nous guette ?  
- Pas ici.  
- Je comprends, nous devons parler dans un endroit au calme.  
- Non, Jedi idiot. Nous devons parler dans endroit avec du monde. _Beaucoup _de monde. Il n'osera pas se montrer avec tant de témoins.  
- Ah. Répondit simplement Valem, ayant du mal à saisir en quoi la rue peuplée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant ne convenait pas à son nouvel ami du jour.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, prenant deux turbo-ascenseurs pour remonter vers les niveaux supérieurs – ceux des hôtels de luxe et des casinos huppés – pour finalement arriver au niveau 0, soit à la surface de la cité des nuages : La lumière dorée du soleil couchant de Bespin fit cligner des yeux Valem. Les passants n'étaient maintenant plus que de riches vacanciers pouvant se payer le coût exorbitant des chambres de luxe. Les seules personnes « menaçantes » qui restaient dans les rues étaient les gardes du corps qui escortaient certains clients, devant sûrement être haut placées dans leurs mondes respectifs.  
Puis, sans prévenir, l'encapuchonné entra dans une cantina bondée dont la pancarte luminescente criarde avait sûrement pour but d'être vue depuis l'espace (ou du moins Valem le soupçonnait) : le « Gloden Ace ». Valem emboita le pas de son compagnon, et se retrouva dans la cantina du plus mauvais goût qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La salle ronde de vingt mètres de diamètre sur cinq de haut avait le sol tapissé d'une moquette mauve, les murs de plastacier couleur blanc nacre surchargés de tableaux multicolores et d'imposants lustres de similicristal pendant à son plafond. On aurait dit que le propriétaire de la cantina avait essayé de réunir en un seul endroit le summum du chic venant de toutes les planètes connues de la galaxie. Et venant d'autant de styles artistiques différents… Après que son compagnon eut parlé à un des barmans, un Dévaronien curieusement habillé en costume violet, ils allèrent tous deux s'installer dans une alcôve située dans une arrière salle du premier étage un peu plus clairsemée. Cette salle, plus petite, avait la lumière tamisée et était plus sobre que celle du bas, à l'exception notable d'une imposante statue de marbre noir qui trônait en son centre représentant un Toydarien. Une fois assis à leur table, ils commandèrent à boire à un droïde serveur - toujours sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux - et ce n'est qu'au moment où ils reçurent les boissons que le compagnon providentiel retira sa capuche, révélant de petites cornes saillantes sur le haut de son front et des tatouages faciaux géométriques. Un Zabrak. Devant avoir une trentaine d'années, il ne se démarquait du quidam lambda que par son cou saillant – signe d'une musculature développée – et sa vibrolame d'un bon mètre cinquante de long qu'il avait posée à coté de lui en s'asseyant.

- Bien, jeune Jedi, maintenant nous pouvons parler.  
- Parfait, lui répondit Valem, je vous écoute.

Le Zabrak croisa les mains et se rapprocha de lui, baissant sensiblement le ton de sa voix, comme s'il avait peur de se faire entendre malgré la musique et le brouhaha régnant dans la cantina.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu recherchais des informations sur un Jedi étant venu il y a quelques mois. Parles-tu de la fille ? Alenci Pole si je me souviens bien.  
- Alancia Pole oui ! C'est elle !

_Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est entré en contact avec Alancia ose me parler ! _

Valem était aux anges. Il prêta toute son attention à ce que disait le Zabrak sans se soucier du fait que ce parfait inconnu le tutoyait, voulant graver chacun de ses mots dans sa mémoire. Il s'était même à demi levé sous le coup de l'émotion, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, mais se rassit promptement.

- Elle est effectivement venue me voir il y a environ cinq mois, pour me poser des questions. Elle était à la recherche d'un autre Jedi qui était passé dans ce secteur de la bordure extérieure, et comme je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le coin…

Le Zabrak fit un arrêt dans son récit dont profita Valem pour lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis maintenant plus de trois mois, depuis qu'Alancia avait disparu.

- A-t-elle donné le nom de celui qu'elle recherche ? Etait-elle seule ? A-t-elle dit où elle allait ? A-t-elle donné n'importe quel renseign…  
- Woh woh woh ! Tout doux Jedi. Avant toute chose, as-tu la moindre idée de la personne à laquelle tu t'adresses en ce moment ?  
- Non. répondit honnêtement Valem après quelques secondes.

Le Zabrak s'adossa sur son fauteuil et éclata d'un rire sonore. Il écarta ensuite les bras avant de parler, prenant une pose qui se voulait magistrale.

- Tu as devant toi le plus redoutable chasseur de primes de toute la bordure extérieure, le survivant aux mille combats, et bientôt l'une des personnes les plus riches de ce coin de la galaxie - si les actions que je possède dans Zabhum Tibanna Guns n'arrêtent pas d'augmenter comme elles le font depuis des mois ! Bref, je suis celui que l'on surnomme « la fine lame » : le légendaire Toomba Dorno.

Le chasseur de primes termina sa tirade par un sourire ravageur avant de s'adosser à sa chaise en un nouvel éclat de rire. Et en effet, il avait le droit de rire à gorge déployée. Sa réputation était bel et bien phénoménale. Il était connu dans toute la bordure extérieure comme étant un des chasseurs de primes ayant capturé le plus de criminels, comme celui qui ne ratait jamais une chasse qu'il entreprenait, ou encore comme la personne maniant le mieux la vibrolame de la galaxie. Et même si toutes ses rumeurs sur lui étaient sûrement exagérées et absolument impossibles à vérifier, elles devaient tout de même avoir un fond de vérité. Valem se rendit donc compte qu'il ne parlait pas à n'importe qui, mais à un combattant aguerri, et apparemment assez pour braver la mystérieuse menace qui avait effrayé tous ses précédents interlocuteurs.

Une fois que Toomba eut terminé de rire, Valem reprit la conversation.

- En effet, vous êtes un chasseur de primes renommé. Même très renommé. Et je comprends aisément pourquoi Alancia est venue vous voir. Que vous a-t-elle demandé ? Si vous connaissiez Mok'Nelar ? Si vous…  
- Ah ! Ne me parle pas de ce fumier ! A cause de lui, les gens assimilent les honnêtes chasseurs de primes comme moi aux abjects félons et criminels comme lui. Je le hais ! Si je pouvais tomber un jour sur lui, je ne te dis pas le _plaisir _que j'aurais à le descendre…  
- Et bien je suis désolé, mais vous n'en aurez jamais l'occasion.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Toomba ne reparle.

- Comment ça je ne pourrais pas ? Tu as l'intention de le protéger ?! De m'empêcher de…  
- Ce n'est pas ça, calmez –vous. Vous ne pourrez pas le « descendre » car il est déjà mort.  
- Hein ? Cette ordure s'est finalement fait tuer ? Par qui ? Que j'aille le féliciter pour cet acte de bienveillance !  
- Justement, il y a des chances que cela soit par Alancia Pole. Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle vous a demandé.

Valem se trouvait devant la cantina et conversait avec Luke Skywalker grâce à la borne d'intercom longue portée payante (et extrêmement chère) que le Golden Ace avait eu la bonne idée de placer là. Il venait de parler pendant plus d'une heure avec Toomba, et ce qu'il avait appris était très instructif : Alancia était effectivement venue voir le chasseur de primes pour avoir des renseignements sur Mok'Nelar, mais elle s'était surtout intéressée au fameux « Maître Zaar », et à ce qui s'apparentait à une secte du même nom qui prenait de l'ampleur. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Toomba, dans chaque système qu'elle avait visitée elle avait noté des disparitions d'adolescents et de multiples meurtres - chefs d'entreprise, chercheurs, dignitaires - apparemment sans aucun lien entre eux. Et, de manière récurrente, un homme encapuchonné se faisant appeler Zaar était venu et avait « pacifié » la pègre locale, la réduisant au silence ou bien la mettant à son service.

Plus inquiétant encore, à chaque fois qu'Alancia parlait à quelqu'un de cela, elle perdait le contact avec ce dernier dans la semaine qui suivait, et apprenait son assassinat sous peu. D'ailleurs, la seule raison pour laquelle Toomba Dorno n'avait pas été inquiété par cette vague de meurtres fut qu'il était parti en chasse juste après la venue d'Alancia : ne revenant sur Bespin que deux mois plus tard il avait alors appris que des gens à l'allure lugubre l'avaient recherché. Et comme il aimait être le chasseur et non le chassé, il avait tout intérêt à faire cesser cette traque et c'était pour cela qu'il collaborait maintenant avec Valem.

Luke Skywalker prenait ces révélations très au sérieux car si tout cela était vrai, il devrait sans doute prévenir la Nouvelle République de cette menace. Mais avant toute chose, il devait évidemment vérifier la véracité de ces accusations. Mais au-delà de cela, tout comme Valem, les agissements de ce mystérieux Zaar le laissaient perplexe. Pourquoi ces meurtres ? Pourquoi ces adolescents disparaissaient-ils ? Etait-ce des enlèvements ? Mais alors pourquoi aucune rançon n'était-elle demandée ? Maintenant que Luke et Valem avançaient enfin sur la piste d'Alancia, il semblait que les informations recueillies soulevaient autant de réponses qu'elles n'apportaient de questions.

- Valem, il faut que tu retournes voir Toomba Dorno pour retranscrire l'exacte conversation qu'il a eue avec Alancia. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Rémunère-le s'il le faut, mais nous devons récolter le plus d'informations possible pour pouvoir reprendre l'enquête là où Alancia l'avait laissée, pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait découverte. Je pense que c'est ainsi que nous aurons le plus de chances de remonter jusqu'à elle.  
- Oui maître Skywalker. Dois-je amener le chasseur de primes à l'académie pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité ?  
- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit simplement Luke Skywalker. Tu es avec lui et si les rumeurs que j'ai entendues à propos de ce Toomba sont justes, il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire pour sa sécurité.  
- C'est aussi ce que je pens…

Valem interrompit sa phrase en entendant un grand vacarme venant de la cantina : des bruits de blasters et de cris mêlés. Valem réagit dans l'instant.

- Je dois vous laisser. Je vous recontacte, dit-il en éteignant l'intercom sans plus de cérémonie et entrant dans la cantina.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule apeurée en allumant son sabre laser, ce qui la dispersa presque immédiatement. Arrivé dans l'arrière salle, il trouva tous les clients levés et massés autour de la table de Toomba, blaster à la main. Une fois à leur niveau, il vit le cadavre du chasseur de prime, décapité, sa vibrolame gisant sur le sol encore dans sa main.

_Non ! Pas maintenant !Qui ?! Comment ?!_

Il se tourna vers la première personne à sa portée et l'empoigna par le col de sa main libre. Pour toute réponse, le client apeuré - un bothan - lâcha son arme et pointa l'un de ses doigts velus vers une porte de service entrouverte derrière le comptoir, autour de laquelle de nombreuses marques encore fumantes d'impacts de blaster étaient visibles. Et le bothan ne dit qu'un seul mot, bégayant.

- Je… Jedi.

Valem lâcha prise et se précipita vers la sortie. Il se retrouva sur une sorte de balcon, les rues bordées de casinos sinuant en contrebas devant lui. Et au loin, une personne courait et sautait de toits en toits, au dessus de la foule de vacanciers profitant du magnifique coucher de soleil. Valem ferma les yeux et se concentra : une aura sombre s'enfuyait. Valem prit alors une profonde respiration et sauta sur la toiture devant lui. La poursuite venait de commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

Valem n'aurait jamais réussi à poursuivre la personne en fuite quelques mois auparavant, mais son entrainement intensif à l'académie avait bel et bien porté ses fruits, et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Après moins d'une minute de poursuite, Valem sauta par dessus une rue mesurant bien cinq mètres de large et il dut s'aider de la Force pour y arriver, atterrissant sur la devanture lumineuse d'un casino. Ce faisant, la personne à l'aura obscure se retourna, l'aperçut, et accéléra. Elle bifurqua vers le quartier des music-halls et autres théâtres, slalomant entre les statues fantaisistes culminant sur leurs toits. Sa silhouette sombre était cachée par intermittence par les dénivelés des infrastructures, et Valem avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre.

- Et merde ! C'est qu'il se débrouille…

Valem se faisait peu à peu distancer, et si cela continuait à ce rythme, il allait perdre sa proie en moins de deux minutes. Tout en gardant son allure, il se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de la rattraper en regardant tout autour de lui.

_Réfléchis Valem, réfléchis. Tu n'as jamais été doué pour improviser, mais là il va bien falloir parce que sinon tu vas le perdre, ce tueur… Réfléchis, réfléchis !_

Le regard de Valem s'arrêta alors sur un Zabrak en train de garer sa moto-speeder – un petit modèle de course de couleur rouge - juste en contrebas du toit de l'Opéra où Valem se trouvait actuellement.

_Bon, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence là, j'ai absolument besoin de rattraper le tueur. L'éthique passe après…_

Le Padawan sauta de son perchoir, ralentissant sa chute en s'aidant de la Force, et atterrit en une roulade six mètres plus bas. Il se précipita alors vers le Zabrak tel une tornade. Ce dernier – un jeune Zabrak devant avoir à peu près le même âge que Valem mais dont la cicatrice barrant sa pommette droite, la vibrolame et les deux pistolets attachés à sa ceinture donnaient l'air d'un vieux briscard - prit peur et sortit le BlasTech DH-17 situé dans son holster droit. Valem le lui fit voler des mains d'une pichenette de Force.

- Mais t'es qui to… commença à aboyer le Zabrak.  
- Désolé, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Valem le mit au sol prestement à l'aide d'une prise qu'on lui avait enseignée à l'académie - utiliser l'inertie de sa course et son poids pour pousser le haut du corps de l'adversaire d'une main, tout en envoyant une poussée de Force lui faucher les pieds dans le sens opposé : galipette garantie - et enfourcha la moto-speeder dans la continuation de son mouvement. Sans même prendre le temps de voir le Zabrak s'écraser lourdement au sol, il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ressentir où était le tueur.

_Par là._

Il poussa le propulseur au maximum de sa puissance et la moto-speeder s'élança en un hurlement caractéristique. Valem slaloma entre les passants indignés, les yeux mi-clos, se laissant presque entièrement guider par la Force. Les lumières colorées des devantures des établissements de luxe dansaient devant lui et il ne voyait plus tant les touristes grâce à sa seule vue qu'à l'aide de la Force sous forme de boules d'étonnement, d'indignation et de peur. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit s'encastrer dans d'autres véhicules, les évitant de peu à chaque fois. Il dut même se servir d'un escalier comme tremplin pour éviter la collision avec un énorme animal – un Veermok d'après la pancarte colorée « Venez voir Baafsa, le Veermok apprivoisé ! » - qui bloquait pratiquement toute la rue dans laquelle il était engagé. Il lui passa juste au-dessus et son réacteur brûla quelques poils de l'animal qui rua instantanément en un rugissement de colère.

_Désolé, désolé, désolé, pardon. _

Même avec la vitesse que lui procurait la moto-speeder, les détours que devait prendre Valem ne lui permettaient pas de regagner tant de terrain : le fuyard ne courait pas en ligne droite, sautant toujours adroitement de toits en toits, et il prenait un grand soin à ne pas longer les rues. Valem se retrouvait obligé de tourner à presque chaque intersection, et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de "prendre" cette moto-speeder. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quand ils bifurquèrent vers un des quartiers de résidences privées, que Valem put réellement accélérer en profitant du fait que les rues étaient de moins en moins passantes. Et bientôt Valem sentit que sa proie ralentissait. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à garder une cinquantaine de mètres de distance entre eux, et arrêta la moto-speeder au coin d'un hôtel particulier, composé harmonieusement de roche et de plastacier, qui se situait à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle il sentait la présence du meurtrier. Valem se colla au mur au coin de l'imposante bâtisse, minimisa au maximum sa présence dans la Force, et jeta un coup d'œil. La rue était longée par de nombreux petits palais (Valem ne voyait pas comment les appeler autrement vu leurs tailles) pour la plupart construits en plastacier. Ils alternaient de manière plus ou moins régulière avec des hangars privés ; bien plus esthétiques que fonctionnels, ils n'étaient sûrement achetés que par de grandes entreprises ou par de richissimes particuliers. Et la silhouette qu'il poursuivait depuis maintenant près de vingt minutes se tenait justement à l'entrée d'un de ces hangars, tapant le code de sécurité de la porte.

_Un hangar privé hein ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir de cette station orbitale si facilement !_

Valem essaya d'améliorer sa vision grâce à la Force, mais il était trop loin et la porte de métal s'ouvrit en coulissant vers le haut sans qu'il n'ait réussi à voir la combinaison. Une fois que la silhouette eut totalement disparu dans l'embrasure, la porte commença à se refermer. Il fallait agir vite.

Valem sortit de son point d'observation et se dirigea en marchant vers le hangar, tendant la main droite vers la porte et se concentrant au maximum sur elle. Cette dernière continua à descendre sans changement et Valem redoubla d'efforts tandis qu'il en appelait à la Force. Finalement, la porte commença à ralentir dans sa fermeture, sans pour autant se stopper. Valem était maintenant à moins de trente mètres de la porte mais il savait que s'il relâchait son emprise pour courir, même aidé par la Force, il n'arriverait pas à la passer à temps. Mais de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à empêcher la porte de se refermer : les servomoteurs hydrauliques étaient trop puissants pour lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et prit le premier objet qu'il trouva – une petite fontaine décorative située dans le jardin d'un des petits palais – et le fit léviter vers la porte pour finalement le poser en douceur sous elle. Il continua ensuite à maintenir son emprise sur la porte elle-même pour la ralentir au maximum avant qu'elle ne touche la fontaine de pierre : lorsqu'elle le fit, seul un léger « poum » se fit entendre, et la porte coulissante s'immobilisa.

Valem rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait seulement à une dizaine de mètres de la porte. L'effort qu'il avait effectué avait été plus intense qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il sentait maintenant la sueur couler dans son dos à grosses gouttes et ruisseler sur son front. Mais l'essentiel était qu'un espace de cinquante centimètres séparait maintenant le sol de la porte, soit assez pour le laisser passer. Il prit juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer son front du revers de sa manche avant de se faufiler dans le hangar.

Il sortit son sabre laser, prêt à l'allumer au moindre signe de danger, et avança en faisant bien attention de rester caché dans la pénombre du hall d'entrée du hangar. Ce dernier se composait juste d'une grande pièce rectangulaire de duracier de trente mètres sur vingt à ciel ouvert, dans laquelle de nombreuses carcasses de droïdes trainaient. Au milieu de l'ère d'atterrissage vide, une personne encapuchonnée se tenait debout, en train d'écrire sur un datapad. Le meurtrier. Valem avança à la lumière maintenant orangée du jour tombant, alluma son sabre laser et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du meurtrier. Entendant le grésillement si particulier de la lame de plasma, la silhouette sombre se retourna pour faire face au Padawan. Son visage était caché par la capuche de son manteau.

- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous tué Toomba Dorno ? demanda Valem d'une voix forte. Et pas d'entourloupes, vous êtes coincé ici, vous ne pouvez plus fuir.

En guise de réponse, l'encapuchonné leva lentement sa main droite, bras tendu, en direction de Valem. Il l'arrêta au niveau de son torse et attendit. Nul ne bougea.

- Bon, vous allez me répondre au lieu de faire des gestes théâtraux ? Parce que là, j'ai pas vraiment la patience pou…

Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit soudain Valem. Trop tard. L'encapuchonné ouvrit la main et projeta une puissante vague de Force en direction de Valem, qui ne réussit qu'à la dévier partiellement. Il eut l'impression de se prendre le coup de poing d'un wookiee en colère dans son épaule gauche et fut déséquilibré. Il grogna de douleur en se remettant sur ses appuis et prit la garde de son arme à deux mains. Son assaillant profita de ce bref moment pour fondre sur lui, sortant de sa cape ce qui ressemblait à un fin tube métallique de trente centimètres de long : un sabre laser. Il l'alluma et frappa d'un même geste en direction de la tête de Valem, mais le Padawan interposa son propre sabre juste à temps. La lame bleue et la lame rouge restèrent un moment l'une sur l'autre, pendant lequel le meurtrier parla, sa voix haut perchée pleine d'une joie malsaine :

- Ma mission ne consiste peut être pas à te tuer, mais je vais faire une petite exception rien que pour toi !

Repoussant la lame écarlate et faisant gémir le plasma, Valem attaqua à son tour. Son adversaire para son coup et sauta en arrière, atterrissant au même endroit où il s'était tenu à peine trente secondes plus tôt.

_Si ce n'est pas un Sith, je veux bien être transformé en Jawa !_

Comme pour répondre à la pensée de Valem, son adversaire laissa tomber sa longue cape, découvrant sa peau d'un vert azuré et son visage sévère encadré de deux lekkus. Valem fut surprit de constater qu'en dépit de leurs carrures respectives, son adversaire était une femelle.

_Une Twi'lek._

- Alors, petit Jedi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette belle citée volante de Bespin ? demanda la Twi'lek d'un ton mièvreux, montrant ses dents en un sourire carnassier.  
- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de poser des questions. C'est vous qui all…  
- Au contraire ! le coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai senti me suivre dans presque toute la ville. Et même si je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, j'ai baissé la cadence pour que tu puisses me suivre. Et maintenant que tu es là, j'ai envie de jouer avec toi !

_Baissé la cadence ? Elle rigole ou qu…_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX

La Twi'lek se rua à nouveau sur lui. Elle tenait son sabre laser à deux mains et mit tout son poids derrière ses attaques. Elle visa le flanc droit de Valem qui bloqua sa lame sans trop de problème. Mais la puissance de ce coup de taille fut plus forte que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et sa lame fut repoussée, l'empêchant de contre-attaquer pendant un court instant. La Twi'lek mit immédiatement à profit ce temps gagné et enchaîna son assaut avec une seconde attaque. Elle fit un rapide tour sur elle-même et le nouveau coup de taille visa les genoux du Padawan en venant de la gauche. Valem voulut juste se reculer pour l'esquiver, mais il sentit un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale – un avertissement de danger imminent - et se fit frapper dans le bas du dos par un morceau de plastacier. La Twi'lek ne le lui avait pas envoyé avec assez de vélocité pour le blesser, mais Valem fut juste assez surpris pour ne pas pouvoir se désengager avant que l'attaque n'arrive. Il ramena vivement son sabre pour protéger ses jambes, manche vers le haut et lame vers le bas. Il sentit la chaleur du plasma en fusion tandis que l'attaque de son adversaire coupait un pan de sa bure Jedi et s'arrêtait bien trop près de son genou gauche à son goût. Et encore une fois, Valem fut repoussé pendant un temps infime qui permit à la Twi'lek d'enchaîner avec une nouvelle botte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de six autres assauts – quatre de taille et deux d'estoc qui manquèrent de peu la poitrine et la tête de Valem - que la Twi'lek se désengagea brièvement à l'aide d'un saut périlleux arrière. Puis elle revint à la charge en un bond.

A chacun de ses coups, la Twi'lek criait comme si elle voulait blesser Valem avec sa seule voix. Le Padawan n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle essayait de le déconcentrer ou tout simplement si elle se battait comme cela naturellement. Mais il devait reconnaître que sa technique de combat était assez déconcertante : elle se précipitait sur lui tel un prédateur sur sa proie, enchaînant une série d'attaques puissantes, avant de se désengager du combat grâce à une série d'acrobaties la menant à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Puis, elle recommençait. Ses attaques saccadées et imprévisibles, ses cris presque hystériques et son aura si agressive dans la Force qu'elle en picotait la peau de Valem, tout lui faisait clairement penser à la forme sombre de combat VII du sabre laser, le Vaapad. Et même si cette technique était employée de manière assez répétitive – charge, attaques, désengagement, charge, etc… - , la sith utilisait le terrain de manière adroite, projetant sur Valem à l'aide de la Force des barres de plastacier, des vis, des écrous, et tout autre projectile potentiel se trouvant sur le sol. En situation normale, Valem les aurait tous déviés rien qu'avec des chiquenaudes de Force, mais il avait le plus grand mal à le faire maintenant. Il se posait trop de questions : Qui était cette Twi'lek ? Quel était son lien avec Alancia ou Zaar ? _Avait-elle_ un lien avec Alancia ou Zaar ? En vérité, il s'était tellement focalisé sur eux deux qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à rencontrer, et par extension à affronter, qui que ce soit d'autre. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : si Alancia avait disparu, la situation devait forcément être complexe. De multiples pièces du puzzle manquaient au Padawan, et cette Twi'lek en était manifestement une. Il allait devoir réussir à la maitriser sans la tuer s'il voulait l'interroger et savoir où exactement elle se positionnait dans le puzzle.

Mais pour l'instant, le combat n'allait pas vraiment dans son sens. À chaque fois qu'un projectile envoyé par la Force le percutait, sa garde baissait pendant quelques instants. De cette manière, il faillit se faire toucher par le sabre laser rouge de la sith à plusieurs reprises, ne devant son salut qu'à ses réflexes.

_Il serait temps… de… se ressaisir Valem… ou tu vas vraiment… y passer là. Concentre-toi… sur le combat. Les questions… viendront… après._

Le Padawan continua à subir les assauts de la sith en essayant de trouver une parade à son style de combat. Ce ne fut qu'après de trop nombreuses esquives in extremis qu'il pensa enfin avoir la solution pour renverser la vapeur du combat. Il avait commencé à saisir le timing de son assaillante et à retourner quelques coups, même s'ils avaient été aisément parés par la Twi'lek . Mais pendant ce temps, la sith avait réussi à l'acculer près de la porte à demi fermée du hangar et elle s'apprêtait maintenant à lui sauter dessus, une fois de plus.

_Elle a réussi à me mettre dans une situation où je ne peux plus esquiver en reculant. Et il est de toute façon hors de question que j'ouvre la porte du hangar pour sortir : il peut y avoir des passants dehors. Je dois __réussir à neutraliser cette sith sans qu'elle ne blesse qui que ce soit ! Et si possible moi inclus… _

Valem inspira profondément. Il avait un plan en tête, mais il devait d'abord se libérer de l'espace de manœuvre. Au moment ou la Twi'lek sauta pour l'attaquer, il prit impulsion sur le mur derrière lui et se projeta en avant à l'aide de la Force. Les deux protagonistes se rencontrèrent violement en plein vol, leur sabre laser rebondissant littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Valem esquiva un morceau de métal destiné à sa tempe puis se réceptionna en une roulade tout en envoyant une impulsion de Force derrière lui de sa main gauche. Il se releva en un éclair et se remit en garde. La Twi'lek se tenait maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et baissait les bras qu'elle avait croisés pour encaisser la vague de Force qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

- Pas mal, Jedi. lui dit-elle en un nouveau sourire sadique.

Puis elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui telle une furie. Mais maintenant que Valem était revenu au milieu du hangar, il devait prendre l'initiative pour vérifier que son plan pouvait bel et bien fonctionner.

_En terme de technique pure, elle est supérieure à moi. Nom d'un Hutt, en terme de combat en général elle m'est supérieure ! J'espère que j'ai vu juste ou je vais vraiment y passer !_

Valem abandonna son style équilibré habituel, le Shii-Cho, pour le style bien plus défensif de la forme III, le Soresu. Il dévia les attaques de la sith en essayant de contre attaquer quand il le pouvait, mais la sith para toutes ses tentatives aussi facilement qu'auparavant. À vrai dire, Valem ne poussait pas ses attaques jusqu'au bout : il se concentrait sur les mouvements de la Twi'lek, les observait tout en s'efforçant de rester en vie. La sith effectua à nouveau un désengagement acrobatique et ré-attaqua sans même prendre le temps de complètement retomber au sol, se propulsant sur sa seule jambe droite. Valem recula une fois de plus sous la puissance de l'assaut et il dut redoubler de vivacité pour éviter de se faire hacher menu. Puis il crut apercevoir un mouvement du pied de la sith qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et riposta dans l'instant, continuant sa parade actuelle en un mouvement de sabre descendant destiné à trancher la sith de son cou jusqu'à son flanc gauche. La Twi'lek lâcha son sabre de la main gauche et para son attaque en un mouvement sec du poignet droit. Elle profita de l'ouverture pour se baisser et envoyer un puissant coup de son épaule gauche aidé de la Force, qui alla percuter Valem en plein dans son plexus solaire. Valem sentit l'air sortir de ses poumons avant d'atterrir violemment sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva en grognant de douleur et en essayant de reprendre son souffle le plus rapidement possible, prêt à recevoir la prochaine attaque. Mais à sa grande surprise, la sith s'était arrêtée et se contentait de le regarder d'un air méprisant, de la déception pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

- Alors, Jedi, cette fougue que tu m'as montrée juste avant, ce n'était que du bluff ?

La poitrine de Valem irradiait de douleur et il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Pour confirmer sa théorie, il s'était préparé à recevoir un coup ou deux, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient si violents. Mais il sourit quand même face à la Twi'lek en signe de défi.

_Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le signal._

La Twi'lek se précipita vers lui en réaction à son sourire narquois. Valem para une série d'attaque de la sith, évitant en même temps un clou visant son œil droit, sans même essayer de riposter. Il se concentra et attendit. Et au bout d'une dizaine secondes de combat, d'un bref coup d'œil, il vit le pied droit de la sith prendre appui sur le sol de manière caractéristique : elle allait se désengager.

_Maintenant !_

Valem ne prit pas la peine d'éviter le morceau de métal que la sith lui avait envoyé dessus et le sentit douloureusement s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans son flanc droit au moment même où il prenait une puissante impulsion en direction de la Twi'lek. Il l'attaqua avant qu'elle ne puisse effectuer complètement son retrait stratégique : elle venait juste de sauter en arrière, aidée de la Force, et était à un petit mètre du sol. Une fois en l'air, elle n'avait aucun point d'appuis pour réussir à se défendre de manière optimale, non ? C'était le point faible de sa technique.

Elle tenait son sabre sur son coté droit et l'attaque de Valem arrivait vers son épaule gauche. Elle grogna de fureur et ramena sa lame sur sa gauche avec toute la rapidité que sa position précaire lui permettait. Mais Valem fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle envoya alors une violente poussée de Force de sa main gauche pour s'extirper du corps-à-corps et envoya Valem s'écraser brutalement au sol tandis qu'elle atterrissait maladroitement sur un amas de caisses non loin de lui.

Valem avait clairement entendu un « crac » lorsqu'il avait percuté le sol et vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux quand il essaya vainement de se relever, tellement la douleur était forte. Son bras gauche pendait sur le coté, inerte. La douleur irradiant de son épaule ne pouvait pas le tromper : elle était démise. Il savait que des blessures comme celle-là ne devaient pas être prises à la légère et être traitées par des professionnels, mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser ce luxe : il avait besoin de son bras, et tout de suite. Il était certain d'avoir blessé la Sith, mais ne savait pas à quel point : elle pouvait revenir à l'attaque à tout moment. Il ferma les yeux et en appela à la Force pour remettre son épaule en place. Il entendit son propre cri sortir de sa gorge tandis que son humérus se remettait dans la cavité articulaire.

-T…Toi ! Tu vas le regretter ! hurla la voix pleine de rage de la Twi'lek.

Valem se releva en tournant son regard vers elle et la vit porter une main à son Lekku gauche. Il lui en manquait un bout d'une dizaine de centimètres. Valem jeta un bref regard autour de lui et vit en effet le morceau qu'il venait de lui couper. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les Twi'lek, n'en connaissant aucun personnellement, mais il avait entendu des histoires à leur sujet : pour eux, les lekku étaient autant un moyen de communication non verbale qu'une représentation concrète de leur statut social. La perte d'un morceau de lekku devait donc être une perte inestimable pour la sith.

_Bien fait pour elle tient !_

En revanche, la sith était toujours en état de se battre malgré l'attaque surprise de Valem, et le prix qu'il avait payé pour l'atteindre était élevé. Bien _trop _élevé.

_Chaque mouvement me fait maintenant mal et je n'ai réussi à la toucher qu'une seule fois. Je dois finir ça au plus vite ou je ne vais même plus pouvoir me protéger de ses attaques._

Valem profita de ce léger répit pour retirer la fine tige de métal fichée dans son flanc en grimaçant, gardant la Twi'lek au coin de l'œil. Elle semblait réellement dévastée par la perte d'une partie de son lekku, tenant le moignon dans sa main et le dévisageant comme si elle pouvait le faire repousser rien que par la pensée. Valem sut immédiatement qu'il fallait pousser son avantage et la déstabiliser au maximum. Peut-être allait-elle commettre des erreurs par la suite. Il prit donc la parole du ton le plus hautin qu'il put, en essayant de masquer au plus la douleur qui pouvait transparaître dans sa voix.

- Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque-chose par hasard ? Vous savez, un petit bout des trucs qui pendent à votre crâne là. Un Leko c'est ça ? Ah non, un Loki ! Ou bien est-ce un Keli ? Je ne sais plus. Et vous, est-ce que vous saur…

Valem n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La Twi'lek ne se contentait maintenant plus de crier à chacune de ses attaques : elle hurlait tout le temps. Elle avait abandonné le basic au profit d'un langage incompréhensible, et Valem se douta que cela était du Twi'lek. Mais il n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment, c'était que la sith était hors d'elle et appuyait tout ses coups encore plus qu'auparavant, ne se désengageant plus, et il avait du mal à tenir sa garde. À chaque fois que les deux lames d'énergie se rencontraient, le choc se transmettait jusque dans son épaule gauche et le visage de Valem affichait un rictus de douleur. Il devait _vraiment _finir ce combat rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

_Bon, j'ai réussi… à la mettre… en rogne. Et maintenant ?_

Valem s'en voulut d'avoir élaboré un plan sur la simple _supposition _que son adversaire allait finir par faire une erreur. Il n'arrivait même plus à rendre les coups, concentrant toute son énergie à se défendre en serrait son sabre si fort que les articulations de ses mains en étaient blanches. Petit à petit, la Sith le faisait reculer sous le poids de ses attaques continuelles, et il faillit trébucher en marchant sur un morceau de plastacier qui gisait sur le sol. Et c'est au moment précis où la lame de la Sith décrivait un arc de lumière qui effleura sa tignasse brune, lui faisant sentir l'odeur âcre de cheveux brûlés, qu'il se rendit compte que la Twi'lek ne l'attaquait désormais plus qu'au sabre laser : elle n'utilisait plus la Force. Or, c'était précisément cela qui avait posé le plus de problème au Padawan pendant le début du combat.

_Si j'ai eu tant… de mal… à dévier ses projectiles…. en pleine action… je ne vois pas comment… elle pourrait… y arriver… dans l'état dans lequel… elle est !_

Mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, une attaque arriva vers sa tête par la gauche : ce ne fut qu'au moment où il la parait qu'il vit la jambe de la Sith venir par la droite pour le balayer. Il serra les dents. Le pied de la Twi'lek le percuta au genou droit et il sentit sa jambe se dérober sous lui en même temps qu'une vague de douleur, similaire à celle de son épaule gauche, lui remontait de sa rotule. Mais la Sith ne laissa pas à Valem le temps de tomber, poursuivant son mouvement pour brutalement cueillir le menton du Padawan d'un coup du manche de son sabre laser. Il sentit ses dents claquer et vacilla vers l'arrière, incapable de riposter. La Twi'lek fit tourner sa lame pourpre au dessus d'elle et l'abattit de haut en bas au niveau de l'épaule de Valem. Le Padawan eut juste le temps de pousser sur sa jambe intacte et de profiter de son déséquilibre pour se projeter en arrière. Le sabre laser l'effleura à la poitrine en laissant une traînée de cloques rouges dans son sillage. Valem atterrit lourdement sur le dos et glissa sur quelques mètres, arrachant un peu plus sa bure Jedi déjà malmenée.

- As-tu seulement idée de ce que tu as fais, Jedi ?! Relèves-toi ! Je vais te couper morceau par morceau. Ta mort sera lente, crois-moi !

Valem commença à se relever et fut « aidé » par la Sith qui se précipita vers lui et lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit littéralement décoller de plusieurs mètres. Valem s'aida de la Force pour se réceptionner sur le sol et dut s'aider de sa main gauche pour empêcher son genou de céder pendant l'éprouvante manœuvre. Un liquide chaud et au goût métallique coulait abondamment dans sa bouche ainsi qu'un petit objet dur : une dent sûrement. Son épaule gauche l'empêchait de se _défendre _efficacement, et son genou droit _d'attaquer _efficacement. Son corps tout entier refusait maintenant le combat et le lui faisait bien comprendre à travers la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cette Sith le surclassait totalement.

Mais il était hors de question d'essayer de fuir, il n'était plus en état de toute façon. Valem avait enfin trouvé une piste tangible, une personne qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. L'incertitude, l'incompréhension et même le désespoir l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur pendant des mois : la douleur physique n'était rien en comparaison. Il ne devait pas fléchir maintenant ; il ne _pouvait _pas se le permettre, autant pour Alancia que pour lui.

Il eut juste le temps de recracher sa molaire cassée en même temps qu'une grosse gorgée de sang et de déchirer le reste de sa bure Jedi, qui l'entravait plus qu'autre chose maintenant, avant que la Sith ne soit à nouveau sur lui. Il para une attaque destinée à sa tempe droite et posa son regard sur un gros écrou de la taille d'un poing : il puisa dans ses réserves pour l'envoyer en direction du flanc de son adversaire grâce à la Force. La Sith n'y prit même pas garde et arrêta sa litanie tout comme son attaque quand elle se le reçut de plein fouet. Elle réattaqua ensuite de plus belle, mais Valem avait le sourire aux lèvres : il savait maintenant comment briser les séries d'attaques de son adversaire. Il reprit le même écrou et le balança sur le dos de la Sith une première fois, puis une deuxième, la faisant stopper ses assauts à chaque fois, et lui permettant surtout de prendre un peu de distance par rapport au sabre de plus en plus meurtrier de la Sith. Il chercha à le refaire une troisième fois, mais la Twi'lek, ayant compris son intention, se retourna et réduisit la pièce de métal à néant de deux coups de sabre laser enchainés. Valem saisit cette opportunité et sauta tant bien que mal derrière un petit amoncellement de carcasses de droïdes.

_Allez Valem, tu peux y arriver._

Il rengaina son sabre laser et tendit les mains, faisant appel à la Force pour prendre le contrôle de chaque pièce de métal se trouvant devant lui. Cet effort supplémentaire qu'il demanda tant à son esprit qu'à son corps, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux clairement plus en état de le faire, lui donna l'impression d'avoir été lâché dans le vide de l'espace sans combinaison de survie et d'être la victime d'une décompression explosive. La douleur était presque insoutenable, mais le Padawan l'accueillit comme la condition sine qua non de sa survie. La Force avait répondu à son appel et il avait maintenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du visible comme de l'invisible : le sol poussiéreux empli de milliers de vies microscopiques ; les carcasses de droïdes sous lesquelles la Force se massait, bouillonnante ; la Sith, colère incarnée, se dirigeant vers lui ; et une autre présence sur le toit… les observant ? Puis, la Sith sauta vers lui pour essayer de le décapiter, se projetant juste au dessus de l'amas de débris.

Valem lâcha d'un coup la Force qu'il avait eu le temps d'accumuler et les morceaux de droïdes fendirent l'air à l'unisson vers la Twi'lek. En plein vol et ne pouvant esquiver cette menace venant du bas, elle essaya de les repousser par la Force mais ne fut capable que d'en dévier quelques-uns : le gros des débris la percuta violemment et la firent tomber au sol, inerte. De son coté, Valem chuta comme un pantin désarticulé une fois la pression relâchée, au bord de l'inconscience.

_Pas maintenant. Je pourrais me reposer plus tard. Encore un peu. Juste encore... un peu._

La Sith gisait devant Valem, à moitié ensevelie sous la ferraille, juste à coté d'un gros générateur hors service d'un mètre de haut. Le Padawan se releva péniblement et boita pour s'approcher d'elle. Il était totalement vidé. Tout son corps tremblait, parcouru de spasmes intermittents, et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, du moins jamais_physiquement_.

- Et bien, si cela n'avait pas marché, ce serait moi qui me trouverais au sol maintenant, se dit-il en grimaçant.

Une fois péniblement arrivé au niveau de la Sith, il voulut enlever les débris pour pouvoir l'attacher, mais la sensation de menace lui revint de plein fouet, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. La Sith se releva en projetant une vague de Force tout autour d'elle, envoyant voler tout les morceaux de droïdes à plusieurs mètres. La violence de l'onde de choc plaqua Valem sur le vieux générateur et lui coupa instantanément le souffle tout en lui prouvant que son corps pouvait encore lui faire plus mal que quelques instants auparavant. Il croisa le regard de la Sith et n'y vit plus de la colère, mais de la pure démence. Et, devant une adversaire ayant perdu toute raison et continuant à attaquer peu importe ce qu'il subissait, et sachant qu'il n'avait plus la force de le combattre, il prit peur : cela lui sauva la vie.

Tout se passa très vite. Ce ne fut pas la Force qui le guida, mais l'animal traqué qui était en lui, un instinct de survie purement animal. Son cerveau fut submergé d'endorphines et son corps bougea de lui-même en ignorant la douleur qui l'incapacitait quelques secondes avant : il plongea sur le coté. Il esquiva de justesse le sabre pourpre de la Sith qui éventra le générateur, touchant du même coup une de ses anciennes cellules d'énergie. Le générateur explosa dans une boule lumineuse dorée et projeta Valem à plusieurs mètres en lui crevant le tympan droit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la poussière retombée que le Padawan se releva, hagard.

_Je suis vivant. _

Il dégaina son sabre laser de la main gauche, la droite étant cramponnée à son oreille. En plus de la douleur irradiant de sa tête et l'empêchant de penser clairement, sa cuisse gauche le brûlait et il se rendit compte qu'une imposante vis s'y était profondément enfoncée lors de l'explosion. Il regarda autour de lui et ne tarda pas à tomber sur son adversaire. Elle était assise contre un des pans de la pièce, son bras gauche et une partie de son visage arborant des cloques grosses comme des yeux de Mon Calamari et sa jambe droite pliée dans un angle anormal. Un gros morceau métallique d'un demi-mètre de long sur trente de large la transperçait maintenant au niveau du ventre, la « fixant » au mur. Valem resta quelques instants à la regarder avant de bien comprendre la situation.

_Elle va mourir._

Une fois ses esprits à peu près repris, il avança en boitant vers la Sith en rangeant son sabre laser. Avec une telle blessure, elle n'allait pas survivre longtemps, et elle ne pourrait plus lui donner de renseignements une fois morte. Il devait la sauver, ou du moins essayer. Le voyant venir vers elle, et malgré le regard presque vitreux qu'elle avait maintenant, elle voulut donner un coup de sabre laser de son bras droit. Elle se rendit néanmoins compte avec un grognement de dépit que ce dernier refusait de s'allumer. Elle laissa alors retomber mollement son bras sur le flanc et regarda au dessus d'elle.

- Fais ton œuvre, je suis prête.  
- Que… Quoi ?  
- Tue-moi. lui dit-elle alors d'une voie gutturale, avant de cracher du sang en une toux rauque.  
- Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Au contraire je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous sauv…  
- Pourquoi, le coupa-t-elle en le fixant (il remarqua alors que son œil gauche était maintenant blanc et déglutit bruyamment en asseyant de minimiser au maximum son haut-le-cœur)  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi me sauves-tu alors que j'ai tenté de te tuer ?  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais j'ai des questions à vous poser.

La regardant droit dans son œil valide, il reprit. Il savait que le temps était compté et alla droit au but.

- Connaissez-vous Alancia Pole ? demanda-t-il d'une voix déterminée.  
- Ah. Elle. Tu es donc sûrement Valem D'Agri. Celui qu'elle a épargné.

_Elle la connaît donc. Et « épargné »... Elle m'a donc bel et bien laissé la vie sauve sur Omwat. Et c'est même sûrement elle qui a appelé la navette qui m'a secouru. Mais « épargné »… Cela signifie qu'à l'origine elle devait me tuer ? _

- Je… Continuez !  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Sache juste que ta quête est vaine. Le Jedi que tu connaissais est mort. Elle est même maintenant la favorite de Maître Zaar ! Elle m'a volé ma place, à moi, la grande Knel'tu'la. J'allais enfin accomplir ma vengeance quand cette garce est arrivée. Elle l'a ensorcelé, elle ne mérite pas le respect du Maître. Même si elle est talentueuse, elle ne…

La Twi'lek s'interrompit le temps d'une autre quinte de toux sanglante. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade à l'encontre d'Alancia quand Valem sentit un trouble dans la Force derrière lui. Une menace imminente. Il fit une roulade sur le coté en réprimant intérieurement la douleur que cette acrobatie faisait endurer à son corps déjà meurtri, et il entendit des tirs de blasters résonner dans le hangar. Il sauta derrière un tas de débris, évitant deux nouveaux tirs qui venaient du toit, et sortit son sabre laser avant de se relever pour faire vaillamment face à cette nouvelle menace. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, un adolescent Sullustéen aurait pu le mettre KO d'un simple coup de poing, mais il allait tout faire pour vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur le toit, juste un écho de joie sinistre dans la Force.

Valem ne comprenait pas la raison de cette attaque soudaine. Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué et s'être sitôt retiré malgré son état physique et l'avantage stratégique que représentait la position surélevée du tireur ?

_La personne qui nous observait… Quelque chose m'échappe. Cela ne sert strictement à rien de…_

Valem se retourna. Un trou béant de fusil blaster était maintenant présent dans la poitrine de la Twi'lek. Il se précipita vers elle.

_C'était elle la cible, pas moi ! Quel idiot j'ai été ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Que…_

Valem vit à ce moment que les lèvres de la Sith remuaient encore légèrement. Il approcha son oreille encore valide et écouta les dernières paroles de la Twi'lek.

- Tmil… do… ran…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

L'adrénaline et les endorphines que le combat avait provoquées étaient maintenant complètement parties et les blessures de Valem le martyrisaient de plus en plus, l'empêchant de réfléchir efficacement. Des sirènes retentissaient au loin et leur bruit s'intensifiait à mesure que les véhicules, appartenant sûrement à la police de Bespin, approchaient. Valem se trouvait dans un hangar totalement dévasté et avait un cadavre sur les bras : il allait devoir s'expliquer. Il essaya de se détendre et de faire le vide autour de lui pour envelopper ses blessures de Force et en anesthésier la douleur, mais même en temps normal la méditation Jedi n'était pas son fort : il ne parvint qu'à maintenir la douleur à un niveau à peine tolérable.

Il se tourna lentement vers la porte quand cette dernière retomba sur le sol, encore fumante, après que les « pouf » caractéristiques de petites charges de détonite se soient fait entendre. Cinq hommes habillés en tenue bleue entrèrent, fusils blasters sortis, et le mirent tous en joue à l'unisson. Le Padawan lâcha son oreille ensanglantée et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement en se dirigeant vers eux. Ils baissèrent un peu leurs armes en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait – ses habits étaient maculés de poussière, de sueur et de sang – mais se jetèrent des regards nerveux et le remirent en joue en apercevant le corps sans vie de la Twi'lek et le sabre laser qui pendait à la ceinture du Padawan. Valem voulut s'en séparer pour faire acte de bonne foi, mais les policiers se mirent tous à lui crier dessus en même temps quand il approcha la main un peu trop rapidement de la poignée de son arme. Valem n'était plus en état de comprendre les ordres qu'ils lui donnaient, les invectives se contentant de lui vriller douloureusement les oreilles, et ralentit juste son geste en espérant que cela les apaiserait. Même sans l'aide de la Force, Valem voyait que les policiers étaient très tendus et que leurs doigts tremblaient sur leur détente. Mais aucun policier ne tira quand il atteignit son sabre, ni quand il le posa tout aussi lentement sur le sol. Une fois relevé, deux policiers vinrent l'encadrer et lui tenir solidement les bras tandis que deux autres le gardaient toujours dans leur ligne de mire. Le dernier, un homme musclé et au visage taillé à la serpe, posa quelques secondes son regard sur le cadavre de la Twi'lek, puis vint s'ancrer devant Valem en approchant son visage de celui du Padawan. Leur supérieur sûrement.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Expliquez-vous.

Même d'une seule oreille, Valem l'entendait distinctement tellement il était proche. Sa voix était dure et son haleine aussi désagréable que le ton qu'il prenait.

- Selon ce que vous direz, nous serons peut-être amenés à vous inculper pour meurtre.

Un de ceux qui le tenaient en joue prit timidement la parole.

- C'est un Jedi, Capitaine. Il a sûrement dû…  
- Il _pourrait_s'agir d'un Jedi, le coupa le Capitaine sans détacher son regard de celui de Valem. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on a deux cadavres ce soir et une seule personne pour les relier. Alors, Jedi ou non, je vous conseille de parler, monsieur.

S'il voulait pouvoir repartir de Bespin, Valem allait _vraiment_devoir s'expliquer. Et de manière convaincante. Mais la bouche de Valem refusait de lui obéir: elle était desséchée et le seul son qui en ressortait était sa propre respiration sifflante. Il était finalement content que ces deux policiers lui tiennent les bras, car ils l'aidaient en fait à rester debout. Cela ne fut qu'en se faisant violence qu'il réussit à sortir péniblement quelques mots.

- Je suis… Jed… Appeler… Maître Skywalker.

Il y eut un long silence, puis comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Valem, le Capitaine fit un petit geste de la main et se retira du chemin pour fermer la marche tandis que les policiers emmenaient le Padawan dehors.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, mais la rue restait éclairée par de beaux lampadaires desquels une lumière cristalline et uniforme s'échappait. Deux speeders et une navette Lambda étaient posés devant le hangar, tous trois aux couleurs bleu et or de la police de Bespin. D'autres policiers maintenaient un petit attroupement de noctambules et de curieux à l'écart pendant que Valem se faisait escorter vers la navette. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres dehors qu'il sentit un puissant sentiment de haine et de menace mêlées dirigé à son encontre. Il tourna la tête vers les quelques passants venus voir pourquoi la police était là, mais il n'arriva pas à savoir précisément de qui ces sentiments émanaient. Il parcourut donc les mètres qui le séparaient de la navette de police qui venait de se garer devant lui puis y monta sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il quitta finalement les lieux au moment même où un Zabrak furieux arrivait en criant : il parlait de vol, de honte et d'attaque, tout en désignant successivement un moto-speeder rouge mal garé et Valem. Ce dernier n'y prêta pas grande attention et cessa d'être sur le qui-vive, se concentrant sur le contrôle de sa douleur. Il s'expliquerait aussi plus tard pour ça.

L'adrénaline s'étant totalement estompée, le corps de Valem jugea préférable qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Le Padawan la laissa venir et la douleur disparut.

Gilam Evvis regarda la navette et son escorte s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision en tournant à un carrefour. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le cadavre de la Twi'lek qui était emmené dans un second speeder et se racla bruyamment sa gorge. Même si elle avait été désignée comme son maître, il ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité l'honneur que lui avait fait le Maître Zaar en lui donnant un sabre laser. Ce dernier l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave et l'avait entraînée pour la transformer en une véritable guerrière. Mais au final, la vanité de la Twi'lek s'était révélée bien trop grande : elle se pensait invincible. Or, personne ne l'est. Sa vraie place était donc bel et bien là, dans les méandres éternels de la mort, et Gilam se félicita intérieurement d'être celui qui l'y avait envoyée.

_Au revoir, maître Knel'tu'la._

Il promena ensuite son regard sur la scène de la bataille par l'ouverture du hangar et se la remémora. Du haut de son perchoir, il avait assisté à tout l'engagement et l'avait même apprécié. Le Jedi avait fait preuve d'un certain panache pour retourner le style de combat de Knel'tu'la contre elle. Et Gilam avait dû réprimer l'envie de rentrer lui-même dans la rixe pour en découdre, et ce à plusieurs reprises en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pour arme qu'un bâton électrique et un fusil blaster de précision. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et sa mission consistait juste à venir chercher Knel'tu'la, pas à l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait bien se défendre toute seule. Et quand il avait finalement tiré sur les deux protagonistes, il avait pu voir la rapidité de réaction du Jedi blessé et il s'était prestement retiré, sa présence en ces lieux n'ayant alors plus raison d'être. Et puis, le Jedi pouvait encore lui être utile : quand son Maître apprendrait la mort de Knel'tu'La, il serait furieux. Même si la mission d'origine – tuer un témoin gênant – était une réussite, la perte d'un apprenti et d'un sabre laser rendrait le Maître Zaar fou de rage, Gilam en était certain. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui _rediriger_sa colère était donc préférable.

_Salvateur même._

En y repensant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Jedi ne l'avait pas repéré quand il s'était mêlé aux passants il y avait deux minutes à peine de cela. Il était vrai qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et habillé d'une cape de voyage sombre, somme toute commune, était plutôt passe-partout. Mais il avait tellement laissé transparaître son envie d'en découdre qu'il avait senti le Jedi se concentrer sur lui au travers de la Force. Il s'était alors préparé à l'inévitable combat, mais il n'avait pas eu lieu. En effet, un Zabrak fou furieux avait débarqué en vociférant des injures à l'encontre du Jedi et ce dernier avait relâché son attention envers lui.

_Dommage. J'aurais apprécié pouvoir le battre à mort à la vue de tous. Mais cela n'est que partie remise de toute façon. Je le sens dans la Force._

Gilam remit la capuche de sa cape de voyage sur sa tête et sortit de la foule pour se diriger vers un hangar situé plus d'une centaine de niveaux en dessous de la surface de la station, dans les niveaux peu fréquentables de Port Town. Son fusil blaster allait bientôt être découvert et il se devait de retourner auprès du Maître et de l'informer de l'échec de Knel'tu'la. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être un bon moment à passer, mais il le fallait. Et avec un peu de chance, Zaar le chargerait de laver l'honneur de la Twi'lek et de tuer le Jedi. Oui, il allait sûrement demander sa mort. Et quand Gilam réussirait là où son maître Knel'tu'la avait échoué, Zaar le prendrait officiellement sous son aile et lui donnerait la puissance dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il l'avait promis...

Le Sith arriva au hangar et y entra silencieusement. Il se mit aux commandes du vaisseau à la peinture noire écaillée qui l'y attendait et envoya une demande de sortie au spatioport. Le cargo corellien de modèle YT-2000 ressemblait à son prédécesseur le YT-1300, dont le plus illustre modèle était sans conteste le Faucon Millenium de Han Solo, à l'exception notable que le cockpit était situé au centre de l'appareil et non sur le côté. De plus, l'armement de ce modèle plus récent était bien plus conséquent, l'appareil étant par exemple doté d'un canon ionique. Gilam se félicita intérieurement d'avoir « convaincu » les pirates qui avaient eu la malchance de l'aborder de lui céder ce petit bijou de technologie contre son vieux cargo léger de type Nesst, bien moins intéressant car non-armé. Il était en train de se rappeler le grisant sentiment de puissance qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait tué un à un les malheureux bandits lorsque le contrôle lui donna son autorisation de sortie de Bespin. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était mis à caresser délicatement son bras gauche, sur lequel plus de deux cent cinquante petites cicatrices saillaient de sa peau : une pour chaque jour éloigné d'elle.

- Contrôle à transporteur _Aigle Blanc_, vous pouvez partir.

Aigle blanc_… Un vaisseau noir avec un apprenti Sith pour pilote étant nommé_ Aigle Blanc…

La situation ne manquait pas d'ironie, de par ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plutôt à son bord, lors de sa « réquisition », mais surtout car il s'appelait en réalité le _Croc d'ébène_, _Aigle Blanc_ étant juste une des nombreuses identités d'emprunt enregistrées dans le transpondeur du vaisseau. Gilam mit en route le moteur et poussa les répulseurs à fond. En moins de cinq minutes, il fut hors de portée de l'attraction de la géante gazeuse de Bespin. Il entra alors des coordonnées sur sa console centrale et les étoiles se transformèrent en traits de lumière tandis qu'il passait en hyperespace.

Reym n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de convaincre la police de Bespin que le moto-speeder devant le hangar était le sien. Mais le voleur semblait être impliqué dans un ou plusieurs meurtres, et la police refusait de toucher quoi que ce soit à la scène de crime. Et, pour ajouter au problème, les rumeurs disaient déjà que le voleur était un Jedi et qu'il avait « réquisitionné » son moto-speeder dans le but de coincer un meurtrier : cela excusait le vol avec violence de son véhicule, non ? Excédé, Reym se tourna pour la énième fois vers le policier devant lui qui était en train de parler dans son comlink, un homme d'imposante stature mais qui n'avait pas l'air de briller pour son intelligence.

- Mais c'est tout de même inadmissible ! Ce prétendu Jedi a surgi de nulle part et m'a plaqué au sol pour me voler mon moto-speeder. Et maintenant j'en ai besoin. Pour _travailler_.

Le policier poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de ranger son comlink et de lui adresser la parole d'une voix lente et fatiguée.

- Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul qui cherche à faire son travail ? Hein ? Alors pourquoi cherchez-vous à emmerder le monde ? Faites comme tout le monde : allez faire une déposition au poste de police Nord et s'il s'avère que ce véhicule est bien le vôtre, nous vous le retournerons une fois l'enquête finie. Pour l'instant, nous le gardons comme pièce à conviction.

Reym n'en revenait pas. S'il avait été un des riches touristes venant pour les casinos des niveaux supérieurs, la police lui aurait gentiment demandé l'autorisation de prendre quelques holos avant de lui rendre son moto-speeder, en lui payant même les éventuelles réparations. Mais là, rien n'y faisait.  
_  
Tout ça à cause d'un Jedi ! Oui, Skywalker nous a sorti de l'emprise de l'Empire, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour donner tous les droits aux Jedi ! Et en plus il faut que cela me tombe dessus le jour même où j'arrive sur la cité…_

Reym vit alors un autre policier plus loin, qui se penchait vers des morceaux de métal ayant été apparemment expulsés jusque dans la rue par l'explosion qui avait eu dans le hangar. C'était un Zabrak à la peau d'un jaune sombre, ses cornes le définissant clairement comme étant originaire d'Iridonia. Reym se dit qu'il avait peut-être plus de chance avec quelqu'un de son espèce. Déjà que son attirail de chasseur de prime - ses deux blasters visibles accrochés à sa ceinture et sa vibrolame dans son dos - lui attirait généralement de l'antipathie, mieux valait mettre la culture de son côté et s'adresser à quelqu'un qui serait naturellement comme lui : doté d'un fort caractère ne laissant pas place à la demi-mesure. Il l'interpella en zabraki, et ce dernier se détourna rapidement de son travail pour aller voir qui le dérangeait. Avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé à son niveau, Reym reprit la parole, en basic cette fois.

- J'aimerais vous parler d'un vol dont je viens d'être la victime et dont l'auteur n'est autre que le Jedi.

Le Zabrak ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Reym fit de même en se demandant la raison de ce silence. D'après les tatouages du policier, celui-ci aurait dû être un Zabrak communicatif, voire enjoué, mais son expression était alors sombre, presque résignée. Finalement, le policier prit la parole, d'une voix neutre qui laissait néanmoins transparaître une pointe de tristesse.

- Vous êtes de la famille de la « fine lame » Toomba Dorno ?

Reym savait qu'il lui ressemblait, en un peu plus petit cependant, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il ne sut que répondre et préféra retourner la question.

- Pourquoi ?

Le policier le regarda intensément avant de presque murmurer.

- Il est mort. Selon nos dernières découvertes, la Twi'lek qui était étendue dans le hangar vient de l'assassiner dans la cantina_Golden Ace_.

Reym mit du temps à assimiler l'information : une fois ingérée, il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui. Il tomba au sol et les deux policiers s'affairèrent autour de lui pour le relever.

_Non… C'est impossible. Toom' ne peut pas mourir… Non…_

Il s'appelait Reym. Reym Dorno. Et Toomba était son grand frère, celui qui l'avait élevé, celui sans qui il ne serait jamais devenu qui il était à présent. Reym était devenu chasseur de prime en suivant l'exemple de son frère, l'ayant accompagné comme coéquipier pendant des années. Et maintenant qu'il avait décidé de tenter sa carrière en solo, alors qu'il revenait juste sur Bespin pour revoir son frère et lui raconter comment s'était passé sa première traque en solitaire, il était… Il était…

Reym regarda d'un air hagard les policiers qui le soutenaient à présent, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils l'amenaient à l'arrière d'un speeder. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes et quatre verres de mauvais caf plus tard qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui explique exactement toute la situation et écouta attentivement tout ce que les policiers avaient le droit de lui communiquer. Et plus on lui parlait, plus une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Finalement, il prit une décision.

_Il faut que je prévienne Peter Reeco. __Lui seul pourra m'aider._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Valem se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de voir Alancia en rêve. Il n'avait à aucun moment vu son visage, mais il savait que c'était elle, il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de lui même. Celle-ci parlait sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et avait l'air excédée. Elle criait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'une ombre émergeait de nulle part pour finalement l'entourer jusqu'à la faire totalement disparaître. Puis, deux yeux étaient sortis de cette masse noire surnaturelle et avaient fixé le Padawan, provoquant en lui une angoisse telle qu'il s'en était réveillé. Valem se sentait très mal à l'aise, le tout accompagné d'un léger mal de tête, et se demanda un long moment si ce rêve pouvait être plus que cela, une sorte de souvenir ou même une vision liée à la Force. Mais plus il essayait de se souvenir des détails du rêve, plus ce dernier lui échappait, et plus sa tête le lançait.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, il se leva. La petite chambre d'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait était située en haut d'une tour de la bordure de la cité et donnait de fait sur la strate supérieure des nuages de la géante gazeuse. Il observa longtemps le petit matin se propager lentement dans les épais moutons d'eau et de gaz, leur faisant prendre des teintes allant de l'ocre au jaune pâle, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal, ne sentant plus qu'une légère gêne quand il bougeait. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital dans un état tel qu'il avait dû passer quatre journées entières en cuve de bacta. La majeure partie de ses blessures étaient maintenant guéries, et seul son tympan demandait encore un peu de soins. Mais les médecins lui avaient assuré qu'il retrouverait une audition parfaite d'ici moins d'une semaine, et en attendant ils lui avaient donné une petite prothèse auditive qui passait inaperçue et qui palliait parfaitement le problème. En passant la main sur sa cuisse, Valem sentit le tissu du patch de bacta que l'on lui avait mis. Il le retira et constata avec joie que sa blessure ne laisserait qu'une petite trace brillante, seule témoin de l'imposante vis s'y étant enfoncée. Ses deux côtes fracturées s'étaient entièrement recalcifiées et son épaule ainsi que son genou étaient déjà remis.

_Toujours aussi efficace le bacta._

Pendant son traitement, les membres de la milice de Bespin avaient suivit la demande de Valem en contactant l'académie Jedi, qui avait pu leur confirmer qu'il était bien un des leurs. Le fait d'avoir Luke Skywalker comme interlocuteur avait apparemment provoqué son petit effet et le Capitaine tête-de-serpe - comme Valem aimait l'appeler - s'était montré beaucoup moins intransigeant et cassant que lors de son entrée fracassante dans le hangar. Toujours est-il que le grand Maître de L'Ordre Jedi avait promis son entière coopération en échange de la libération provisoire de Valem. La police s'était montrée réticente, mais comme les preuves recueillies allaient dans le sens de l'alibi du Jedi, elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Valem était donc libre, mais pouvait être appelé à revenir sur Bespin pour témoigner ou comparaître en tant qu'accusé selon l'évolution de l'enquête.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la cuve de Bacta, une journée auparavant, la première chose qu'avait demandée Valem fut de parler au Grand Maître Jedi. Et, ayant sûrement prédit sa demande dans la Force, il l'avait trouvé en train de l'attendre sur l'écran de l'intercom longue distance de l'hôpital. Même séparée de milliers d'années lumières et couverte par le grésillement de l'intercom, la voix du maître Skywalker laissait transparaître qu'il était perturbé. Sa stature impeccablement droite, les mains croisées dans son dos, ne pouvaient cacher totalement son malaise et ses questionnements. Valem lui avait alors tout raconté, depuis le moment où il avait dû couper sa transmission avec lui jusqu'au dénouement du combat, à l'exception notable d'un détail : il n'avait rapporté le fait que la Twi'lek avait qualifié Alancia de « Favorite du Maître Zaar ». Cela perturbait déjà assez le Padawan, et même si le dire à Luke Skywalker et avoir ainsi un point de vue extérieur aurait été la meilleure chose à faire, Valem ne l'avait pas fait. Ou plus exactement, il s'était refusé à le faire. Cela impliquait trop de choses. Trop de conclusions. Trop de mauvaises conclusions.

_Non. Peut-importe ce que cette Twi'Lek a dit. Elle a cherché à m'embrouiller, à me déstabiliser. Son aura, son sabre… C'était une Sith. Et les Sith ne font que mentir. Ils ne font que…_

Valem fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix de Luke Skywalker.

- Tout cela est vraiment très inquiétant, avait répondu le Maître Jedi. Trop même. D'après ce que le chasseur de primes Toomba Dorno t'avait dit, je soupçonnais l'existence d'un individu connaissant la Force et s'en servant à des fins personnelles, mais maintenant l'éclairage sur cette affaire est tout autre. Tu viens d'affronter un utilisateur de la Force ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un Sith, et la personne qui l'a tué du haut du toit devait lui être liée d'une manière ou d'une autre. De plus, cette personne a clairement déclaré être _l'apprentie_ de ce Zaar...

Skywalker s'était arrêté un moment de parler et Valem avait très facilement visualisé les sombres pensées qui devaient tourner dans la tête du Maître Jedi, car lui aussi en était empli. L'annonce de l'apparition de ce qui pouvait peut-être s'apparenter à un culte Sith, un maître et un ou plusieurs apprentis, était vraiment la dernière des choses que Maître Skywalker devait vouloir entendre.

- Cela est bien plus grave que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai besoin de temps pour méditer et questionner la Force, lancer des recherches dans nos bases de données pour savoir ce qu'est « Tmildoran », et aussi pour prévenir l'Ordre entier de ce qui se passe. Le tireur doit être loin à présent, rien ne sert de partir à sa recherche dans ton état. Rentre à l'académie dès que tu seras complètement rétabli et nous verrons les mesures à prendre.

- Bien, Maître Skywalker.

Le Padawan avait mis fin à la conversation, et avait suivi les recommandations des médecins en prenant une journée supplémentaire pour se reposer et laisser à son corps le temps de reprendre ses marques.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, il s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla de l'hôpital en remerciant courtoisement le personnel de garde qu'il rencontra à cette heure plus que matinale. Il prit la direction de son vaisseau en ayant la ferme intention de repartir au plus vite pour l'académie, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin : il avait la sensation lancinante d'oublier quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la Force pénétrer en lui. Il arrêta momentanément de penser et s'en remit totalement à elle pour guider ses pas. Il prit plusieurs petites rues, quelques passerelles et même un turbo-ascenseur avant d'arriver à destination, dix minutes plus tard, et de rouvrir les yeux. Il était devant un hangar qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Se repérant grâce à un petit datapad qu'il sortit de sa poche, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé assez profondément dans les niveaux de la cité, quittant les quartiers touristiques et résidentiels où il avait combattu la Twi'lek pour arriver à la sinistrement connue Port Town.  
Intrigué, il décida d'y entrer. La porte était verrouillée, et Valem, sachant pertinemment que le crackage informatique n'était pas son fort, renonça et chercha un autre moyen. Il ne tarda pas à trouver une imposante pile de caisse adossées au mur du hangar et la gravit prestement en trois sauts aidé de la Force. Arrivé en haut de l'édifice, il inspecta des yeux la piste d'atterrissage qui était devant lui et ne remarqua rien d'intéressant. Du regard tout du moins.

_Un sentiment obscur… De la haine ? De la colère. Non, c'est plus subtil que cela. C'est un profond dédain accompagné d'une joie sourde, presque tranchante…_

Valem frissonna en sentant cette vague de sentiments complexes dans la Force. Quelqu'un ici avait été vraiment content à propos de quelque chose d'horrible, il le savait. Mais des sentiments similaires à ceux-là pouvaient se rencontrer dans tous les recoins de la galaxie, et ils ne constituaient pas une preuve. Ni même un indice.

Valem souffla d'exaspération en se disant que la Force était parfois bien difficile à comprendre. En désespoir de cause, il nota le numéro du hangar dans son datapad, 88-02A, en se disant qu'il vérifierait qui était son propriétaire, au cas où. Il repartit ensuite en direction de son aile A, en espérant vivement que les recherches de maître Skywalker soient plus fructueuses que les siennes.

Quand il avait écouté le message, Peter Rorec avait d'abord cru reconnaître la voix de Toomba Dorno. Mais quand son petit frère, Reym, s'était annoncé et avait dit que cela _concernait _son grand frère, Peter avait de suite su que quelque-chose de grave s'était passé. Cela faisait plus deux ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des deux Zabraks, et cela signifiait en substance que tout allait bien. Dans le monde des chasseurs de prime et de la contrebande, faire profil bas était signe de bonne santé. Le jeune contrebandier avait alors immédiatement pris la direction de Bespin, interrompant momentanément la commande qu'il était en train d'honorer pour un de ses commanditaires réguliers.

_Les toxicos de Tatooine devront se passer d'une cargaison de carsunum pour le moment. Meh' me pardonnera sûrement. Je lui ferais la livraison suivante gratuitement. _

Son voyage jusqu'à la cité volante avait duré à peine trois jours et il était maintenant assis devant un caf chaud, le dégustant tout en regardant consciencieusement tous les clients de la cantina dans laquelle il se trouvait. Située dans les niveaux intermédiaires de la cité, cette cantina offrait un bon compromis entre sa propreté, son aspect anonyme et son prix. Peter était dans une arrière salle de taille moyenne réservée aux VIP, c'est-à-dire à ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de payer leur tranquillité. Sa longue expérience de contrebandier lui avait appris qu'il était toujours préférable de payer un peu plus cher pour ne pas s'attirer les regards interrogateurs des clients. Ce n'était pas qu'il se dénotait particulièrement des clients normaux par son physique - un bon mètre quatre-vingt, des cheveux châtains coupés cours, un visage inspirant la sympathie et un blaster pendant à sa ceinture disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'y fier - mais dès que quelqu'un reconnaissait son espèce, il se mettait à en parler avec ses voisins de tablée. En effet, il était rare de voir un Falleen loin de sa planète natale, et Peter devenait immanquablement le centre d'attention pendant dix petites secondes avant que les conversations normales ne reprennent. Et dix secondes, pour un contrebandier, pouvaient souvent être cruciales.  
Seules deux tables étaient occupées à part la sienne. Près de l'entrée de la salle, deux hommes et un Rodien discutaient âprement et Peter pouvait voir plusieurs crédits et une petite pochette opaque sur la table.

_Il doit aussi y avoir des amateurs d'épices sur Bespin en fait… Ma cargaison n'est peut être pas perdue pour tout le monde._

Sur l'autre table, à une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite, une Zeltron plus qu'attrayante se collait ostensiblement à un grand Wookiee à la fourrure couleur cuir zébrée de blanc qui avait l'air d'être plutôt réceptif à son approche directe.

- Toujours à la recherche de sensations fortes ces Zeltrons, hein ?

Peter se retourna instinctivement, sa peau devenant rouge vif et sa main se planquant sur le holster de son blaster, pour immédiatement la retirer en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de parler par-dessus son épaule. Malgré la remarque acerbe que Reym venait de lâcher, Peter remarqua de suite que le ton n'y était pas. Il se leva et lui serra la main vigoureusement puis s'écarta pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, tout en faisant reprendre à sa peau une teinte plus neutre, couleur chair humaine. Il fit signe au barman de lui apporter un second caf et se rassit à son tour.

- Toomba est mort.

Peter s'était longuement demandé comment il allait pouvoir parler à Reym sans remuer plus le couteau dans la plaie, mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre le Zabrak avec des pincettes.

_Il a bien grandi en deux ans. C'est un adulte maintenant, il ne faut pas que je l'oublie.  
_  
- Ouais, je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix neutre. J'en ai entendu parler en arrivant. Comment cela s'est… Je veux dire… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé pour qu'un gars comme ton frère se fasse avoir ? J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de chasser du criminel avec lui, et c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu.

_On a chacun frôlé la mort une bonne dizaine de fois lorsqu'on était ensemble, et à chaque fois on s'en est sorti. En fait, je me rends compte que je le croyais vraiment immortel à force…_

- Un Jedi. Toomba s'est fait assassiner par un Jedi. Ou un Sith, je n'en sais rien. C'est pareil. D'après ce que j'ai réussi à récolter comme information, je peux dire qu'un mec encapuchonné est sorti de nulle part dans la cantina dans lequel il était, l'a plaqué au mur avec un de ses tours mentaux, et l'a… L'a…

La voix de Reym se perdit dans sa gorge et il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Peter pouvait le voir serrer des poings et sa mâchoire tressaillir, mais à aucun moment des larmes ne perlèrent à ses yeux. Son regard n'était pas embrumé par le chagrin, mais dur et froid : celui de l'homme qui cherche la vengeance.

- Il ne méritait pas cette mort. Pas cette exécution ! Il aurait dû mourir en mission en emportant ses adversaires avec lui. Son nom a été sali.

Le « _Nom_». Un concept très important aux yeux des Zabrak de la famille des Dorno, et que Peter avait appris à estimer lors de l'année qu'il avait passée en compagnie de Toomba. Il avait vu le chasseur de prime s'engager dans des bagarres de cantina contre trois, voire même quatre adversaires en même temps pour ce qui passait à ses yeux pour de simples railleries. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que Toomba n'avait jamais voulu qu'il vienne l'aider. Même s'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin au final, cet entêtement avait montré à Peter à quel point le « _Nom_» et la «_Lignée_» étaient importants aux yeux du Zabrak, autant que le fait de laver _personnellement_ son honneur. Et c'était précisément ce qui troublait le plus le contrebandier ici. Pourquoi Reym l'avait-il appelé s'il ne voulait pas de son aide ?

Le second caf arriva et Reym attendit que le barman soit parti avant de reprendre.

- Peter Tabree Rorec-Siny.

Le contrebandier interrompit momentanément ses pensées et ses suppositions en entendant ses deux prénoms et son nom complet sortir de la bouche du Zabrak.

- Transporteur, pilote et contrebandier répondant aussi aux surnoms de _Mynoc_, _Ombre Rouge_, _Passe Blocus_ et _La Descente_.  
_  
Tout cela devient vraiment étrange… Mais surtout, comment diable a-t-il appris tous mes surnoms ? Même celui de beuverie…_

- Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de l'année que vous avez passée à pourchasser/ être pourchassés par le tueur à gage Besalik Darlas Uelman. Et à chaque fois, il m'a parlé de vous en des termes élogieux. Et même, après une mission où il avait retrouvé un des associés de Darlas, il m'a confié qu'il vous considérait comme un membre de la famille. En conséquence, voudrez-vous m'aider à traquer le meurtrier de mon frère, et ainsi laver son honneur ?

Reym posa le coude sur la table et tendit sa main droite au-dessus de celle-ci. Peter avait déjà vu son frère faire ce geste longtemps auparavant et resta sans voix un instant en comprenant tout ce que cela signifiait. C'était la poignée de main des frères de sang, celle de la famille Dorno.

_Ah… Toomba, espèce de crétin ! Tu ne me contactes jamais pendant deux ans, faisant le mort, et c'est seulement une fois canné que j'apprends que tu me considérais comme de la famille ? Tu restes aussi têtu qu'un Wookiee, même après la mort hein ? Crétin…_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le contrebandier qui dut retenir son chagrin, forçant sa peau à garder la même teinte sans blêmir. Il regarda Reym droit dans les yeux et empoigna vigoureusement la main du Zabrak.

- Evidemment que j'accepte. Toomba m'a sauvé les fesses avec Uelman, et il n'est pas question que je ne lui rende la pareille.

Reym hocha de la tête et se leva.

- Parfait, maintenant suivez-moi dans la chambre de mon hôtel, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai réuni comme infos concrètes pour le moment.

Peter lui emboîta le pas en laissant ce qu'il fallait de crédits sur la table en duracier. Il rattrapa Reym en sortant de la cantina et le suivit dans les rues passantes de la cité. Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes en suivant les axes principaux avant que Reym ne prenne finalement une petite allée mal éclairée au coin d'une borne d'astro-taxi. Ils tournèrent de nouveau et arrivèrent finalement dans une petite impasse. Le Zabrak se retourna alors en positionnant ses mains près des deux balsters situés à sa taille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Re…  
- Chut, nous sommes suivis le coupa-t-il.

Effectivement, avant même que le contrebandier ne lui réponde, une grande silhouette élancée vêtue d'un long manteau de voyage et d'un chapeau dont l'ombre masquait son visage apparut au coin de la rue. Reym dégaina et tendit ses deux blasters dans la direction du nouvel arrivant en un mouvement rapide, et Peter eut juste le temps d'étouffer un juron en le bousculant de l'épaule. Deux faisceaux d'énergie percutèrent le plafond en duracier du niveau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, le bruit des détonations se répercutant dans toute l'allée.

- Peter Tabree Rorec-Siny ! Que faites-vous ?! hurla le Zabrak en se relevant et en ramassant à la hâte les blasters qu'il venait de lâcher sous le choc.  
- Woh woh woh… Pas la peine de s'énerver. Reym, je te présente la pilote de mon vaisseau, Wollunile Sael. Wolly pour les intimes.

L'arrivant approcha en enlevant son chapeau, dévoilant un visage fin entouré d'une imposante crinière nacre. Ses yeux bleus contrastaient fortement avec sa peau rouge et rendait son regard d'autant plus captivant, en parfaite adéquation avec son sourire en coin.

- Une Dévaronienne ?  
- Précisément. Je suis même surpris que tu saches ça, on en croise pas souvent.  
- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'aller une fois sur Devaron. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi nous suivait-elle ?

Reym n'avait toujours pas rangé ses blasters et était visiblement toujours troublé d'avoir été pris en filature. Peter tapota l'épaule du Zabrak en signe d'apaisement.

- Désolé que tu le prennes si mal, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Quand un membre de mon équipage sort du vaisseau, il y en a toujours un autre qui vient avec lui en le suivant de loin, au cas où il arriverait quelques désagréments. Encore une fois désolé, mais nous sommes tellement habitués à cette routine qu'on en oublie que cela peut paraître étrange. Et puis, je ne pensais même pas que tu t'en rendrais compte. Tu t'es vraiment amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré.

Reym regarda successivement le contrebandier et la pilote avant de ranger ses blasters en un grognement de désapprobation.

- Bon, ne me refaites plus jamais ça. Venez, nous sommes à cinq minutes de l'hôtel, leur dit-il d'une voix un peu moins froide que quelques secondes auparavant. Mais tout de même, une Dévaronienne et un Falleen, quel équipage inattendu. Déjà que voir un membre d'une de vos deux espèces en dehors de leur planète natale est assez rare…  
- Je sais je sais. Mais attend de voir Vax, notre mécano. C'est un Chadra-fan.  
- Un Chadra-fan ? Mais... Il n'en reste presque plus aucun dans la galaxie !

Peter lui répondit en un léger sourire, sa peau prenant une teinte tirant inconsciemment vers le bleu azur en signe de fierté.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre Patrouilleur RX4 s'appelle _L'Incroyable _!

Gilam redoutait ce moment. Il était un genou à terre, tête tournée vers le sol devant le Maître en signe de respect et d'obéissance, et il n'appréciait pas du tout de laisser sa nuque en évidence ; surtout parce qu'il venait de lui rapporter la nouvelle de la mort de Knel'tu'la. Comme le Maître n'avait toujours rien dit, Gilam osa relever légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Zaar n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège et son regard blanc se perdait derrière son disciple. Son visage, celui d'un homme dont seule la peau mate avec trois petites cornes et de discrets tatouages trahissaient son métissage, ne reflétait nulle colère. Il ne reflétait en fait aucune émotion et cela rendit Gilam encore plus mal à l'aise : il était impossible que le Maître ne réagisse pas face à l'échec de la Twi'lek, et cet apparente absence de réaction ne présageait rien de bon.  
Comme en réponse à ses peurs, Zaar sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son élève de ces yeux sans pupilles : Gilam sentit soudain un poids énorme tomber sur lui et dut rabaisser la tête pour ne pas avoir le cou brisé.

- C'est inadmissible. Knel'tu'la était une grande combattante et une pièce essentielle aux changements à venir. Elle n'avait pas le _droit _de s'engager dans un combat dont l'issue lui était incertaine. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de prendre cette décision.

L'habituelle voix si particulière de Zaar, chargée de sagesse et d'expérience, pénétrant au plus profond des cœurs de son auditoire, avait laissé place à un ton tranchant et glacial comme les griffes d'un rancor, et une aura noire surnaturelle flottait autour de la silhouette du Maître Sith. Pendant ce temps, Gilam sentait la pression de Force que le Maître exerçait sur lui augmenter, et il dut mettre ses deux mains au sol pour ne pas être plaqué à terre.

- Sa mission était pourtant plus que simple. Tuer un simple chasseur de primes qui aurait pu avoir des informations sur nous, et ensuite revenir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un petit Jedi s'en mêle et qu'elle aille bêtement l'affronter au lieu de le semer proprement ?

Les bras de Gilam cédèrent et il chuta durement sur les coudes, laissant échapper une légère exclamation de douleur.

- Maître…  
- Pendant dix longues années je l'ai entraînée, je l'ai préparée à son destin. Je lui ai fait l'honneur de lui donner son propre sabre laser, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait fini son apprentissage auprès de moi, qu'elle était maintenant un membre du culte et qu'elle pouvait avoir un apprenti. Et c'est comme cela qu'elle me remercie ? Je suis allé chercher personnellement chaque cristal de chaque sabre laser que je donne à mes disciples, et elle se permet de détruire le sien ! Pour qui diable se prend-elle ?

Les murs de la petite pièce qui servait de salle de méditation au Maître se mirent à légèrement trembler, de la poussière à tomber des interstices présents entre les pierres millénaires, et le grand miroir situé derrière Zaar se fissura. Gilam ne pouvait plus attendre que le Maître desserre son emprise, et tenta vainement de la repousser dans la Force. Cet ultime effort le vida de son énergie : il fut complètement plaqué au sol et sentir du sang couler dans sa bouche.

- Je n'aurais même pas dû lui donner un sabre. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne…  
- Maître !

Zaar baissa son regard blanc sur son élève et haussa les sourcils en le voyant aplati sur le sol. D'un revers de la main il le libéra, avant de retourner s'asseoir. Gilam reprit bruyamment sa respiration et se releva péniblement. La chape d'ombre qui entourait le Maître à peine quelques secondes auparavant avait complètement disparu et seule une légère plissure sur son front était le témoin de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Gilam, reprit Zaar - sa voix si envoûtante étant revenue - j'espère que maintenant que ton maître est mort, tu comprends que c'est à toi de reprendre les tâches qui lui étaient dévolues. Le monde a bien changé depuis ma dernière _existence_, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprend pour y exercer ma volonté.

Gilam remit un genou à terre avant de répondre.

- Oui Maître, je comprends.  
- Bien. Il est essentiel que tous nos mouvements restent discrets jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fin prêts, sous peine d'être arrêtés avant même d'avoir pu accomplir notre destin. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne failliras pas comme ton maître. Inutile d'essayer de retrouver le Jedi qui a tué Knel'tu'la, ni tout autre Jedi d'ailleurs.  
- Je ne vous décevrai pas.  
- Je te crois. Maintenant va, et prouve-moi ta valeur. Tu sais que la récompense est à la hauteur de tes actes. Selon tes résultats, tu pourras toi aussi avoir l'honneur de posséder un sabre laser et de prendre un apprenti. Pour l'instant, comme ton maître s'est fait tuer, et que je n'ai pas le temps de te prendre personnellement sous mon aile, tu seras un agent libre. J'ose espérer que tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie : je te pense maintenant capable d'agir seul. Ne me déçois pas comme ton maître l'a fait, et le pouvoir que tu cherches tant sera _tien_.

Gilam baissa la tête pour signifier qu'il avait pleinement compris l'importance de la tâche qu'il venait de lui confier et se releva quand Zaar lui fit un signe de main pour lui demander de partir.

- Et au lieu d'attendre dehors, entre donc Alancia, dit ensuite Zaar en haussant le ton.

Gilam se tourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Alancia venait de passer le pas de la porte et se dirigeait droit vers le Maître. En la croisant, l'apprenti Sith ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'il pouvait. Cette Jedi était rentrée dans le culte il y avait moins d'un an, et elle était déjà sur le point d'obtenir son sabre laser personnel, signe de son approbation par Zaar. Et en plus, pour rajouter à cette injustice, elle était avantagée car elle possédait _déjà_ un sabre laser alors que Gilam devait se contenter de blasters et d'un bâton électrique.

_Je suis devenu un des apprentis de Zaar depuis près de quatre ans et ma chance de devenir un réel membre du culte ne se présente que maintenant. Le Maître fait une erreur en lui accordant sa confiance et je réussirai à le lui prouver tôt ou tard. Mais de toute façon, elle a déjà raté une fois le test final que le Maître lui avait donné. Knel'tu'la avait dû tuer sa propre sœur, cette Jedi devait tuer son ancien disciple… Elle n'y est pas arrivée la première fois, elle n'y arrivera pas la deuxième ! Et le Maître comprendra enfin qu'elle ne sert à rien ici. Elle n'aura pas de troisième chance !_

Gilam sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Il était sûr d'une chose : cette Jedi ne repartirait pas du culte intacte.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Peter craqua nerveusement les articulations de ses doigts tandis qu'il relisait pour la troisième fois les notes de Reym. En compagnie du chasseur de prime et de Wollunile, il avait passé les cinq derniers jours à retrouver toutes les personnes présentes à la cantina du Golden Ace lors de l'attaque et à les interroger, et il pensait n'avoir oublié personne. Peter se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre d'hôtel de Reym et lisait un à un les flimsi qui étaient étalés sur l'unique table de la pièce. Reym avait passé la nuit à les classer dans l'ordre chronologique, écartant les témoignages improbables et soulignant ceux qui se recoupaient entre eux. Il était assis sur son lit et regardait Peter lire d'un air sombre, en tapotant machinalement le matelas de ces doigts : la phase de recherche était presque terminée et ils allaient devoir entrer en action. Il n'attendait que ça.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

Wollunile, quant à elle, était adossée au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, et jouait négligemment avec un de ses deux pistolets verpine : elle le dégainait de son holster, le faisait tourner une ou deux fois autour de son index, puis le rengainait. Et ainsi de suite.

_Clink swiff swiff clink… Clink swiff clink…_

Peter n'aimait pas l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce et sentait la mauvaise humeur ambiante déteindre sur lui. Mais cette dernière s'était principalement installée à cause du sentiment d'inaction : elle allait laisser place à une détermination pugnace dès qu'ils partiraient de Bespin. Mais encore fallait-il savoir où aller, et Peter préférait être sûr de son coup avant de quitter la cité volante. C'est pour cela qu'il se forçait à relire les témoignages une énième fois. Rien ne devait lui échapper.

Apparemment, Toomba était entré dans la cantina, suivi d'un jeune homme portant une bure le désignant comme un Jedi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis autour d'une table discrète de l'établissement et avaient parlé pendant une petite demi-heure avant que le Jedi ne sorte. A ce moment-là, les témoignages devenaient plus vagues et confus : tout s'était passé très vite et la plupart des clients de la cantina n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser qu'un meurtre se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Apparemment, pile au moment ou le Jedi était sorti, un troisième protagoniste était entré dans la cantina par une porte de service. Ce dernier, ou plutôt cette dernière, était une Twi'lek habillée elle aussi d'une bure Jedi, mais bien plus sombre que celle du Jedi. Ici, ce qui était frappant, c'était que les témoignages se recoupaient tous parfaitement : La Twi'lek avait foncé sur Toomba qui avait dégainé sa vibrolame en sentant le danger venir. La Twi'lek avait alors levé sa main gauche et le chasseur de prime avait été immédiatement plaqué sur le mur, lâchant son arme sous le choc. Puis, la Twi'lek avait à son tout dégainé son arme : un sabre laser à lame pourpre. Et en un mouvement bref, elle avait décapité le frère de Reym.  
Ensuite, la tueuse était repartie par la porte de service en esquivant les tirs des quelques clients ayants dégainés leurs blasters, et le Jedi humain était revenu dans la cantina, avait constaté la mort de Toomba, et avait pris la même sortie de service que la Twi'lek.

_A ce point-là, impossible de réellement exclure la possibilité que le Jedi humain et la Twi'lek ne soient pas complices. Peut-être qu'il a joué le rôle de l'appât, attirant Toomba dans la cantina, puis a laissé la Twi'lek se charger de la basse besogne. C'est tiré par les cheveux au vu des preuves, mais je préfère n'exclure aucune possibilité…_

Après, Peter connaissait l'histoire. Le Jedi Humain avait suivi la Twi'lek à travers les niveaux résidentiels de luxe de la cité volante, et avait pour ce faire volé le moto-speeder de Reym, pour finalement arriver dans un hangar. Ensuite, une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles il était impossible de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Seule l'issue était connue : un hangar dévasté et un cadavre de Twi'lek.

Peter devait reconnaitre que le petit frère de Toomba savait s'y prendre pour réunir des informations et avait réussi à les synthétiser d'une manière très claire. Mais une information essentielle manquait tout de même à l'appel : avoir les déclarations de témoins était une bonne base, mais avoir celles des personnes directement impliquées était cruciale. Dans ce cas, de l'unique personne impliquée connue encore vivante…

- Tu n'as pas retrouvé le Jedi pour le questionner donc ?

Reym arrêta de tapoter son matelas - au plus grand soulagement de Peter - et soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

- Non. J'ai eu beau demander aux autorités d'avoir une entrevue avec lui, ou même juste savoir dans quel hôpital de la cité il avait été envoyé, rien n'a filtré. Même son nom, je n'ai pas pu l'obtenir ! Et le peu de contact que j'avais ici a été salement secoué par la mort de… de Toom… Ils restent muets. Ils ont peur.  
- Compréhensible.

La peau du Falleen passa légèrement au pourpre tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Aller parler au Jedi était l'étape suivante naturelle de l'enquête, et trouver le fin mot de cet assassinat ne pouvait passer que par cela. Mais les Jedi étaient déjà difficiles à rencontrer en temps normal, en trouver un précis qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de s'expliquer s'avérait aussi facile que de demander à un Hutt d'être miséricordieux. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le job d'un chasseur de prime était de trouver des personnes cherchant en règle générale à se cacher, et que celui d'un contrebandier était d'aller à un point A à un point B le plus rapidement possible, et peu importe les blocus qui se présentent à lui : à eux deux, Reym et Peter avaient toutes les chances de réussir.

- Bon, où a-t-on le plus de chance de trouver un Jedi ? demanda-t-il à Reym.  
- N'importe quel Jedi ? Pas celui qui a combattu la Twi'lek ?  
- N'importe. De toute façon nous n'avons pas son nom. Et puis, il faut bien commencer quelque-part.  
- Et bien, je dirais l'académie Jedi de Yavin IV.  
- Parfait. J'ai juste quelques contacts que j'aimerais aller voir sur Coruscant en chemin. En plus, comme la planète est largement plus proche d'ici que Yavin, on va pouvoir y passer sans faire de gros détour. Il y a plein de Routes hyperspatiales dans le coin. En récupérant la Piste Corellienne par la voie commerciale Corellienne, cela devrait nous prendre 4 jours tout au plus pour arriver là-bas. Ensuite, on prendra la route D'Hydian pour aller sur Yavin. Wolly, appelle Vax et dis-lui de préparer le vaisseau pour un décollage prochain.

La Dévaronienne qui avait gardé le silence pendant toute la conversation rengaina d'une main experte son pistolet verpine et acquiesça discrètement. Elle s'éloigna en sortant un intercom d'une poche intérieure de son manteau. Reym était déjà en train de rassembler ses affaires et Peter le regarda ranger minutieusement son fusil d'assaut DDK 48 quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Au fait, tu connais bien mes surnoms, et je me doute que c'est parce-que Toomba t'en a parlé, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il t'a aussi dis d'où ils venaient hein ?

Pour seule réponse, le contrebandier vit le Zabrak sourire discrètement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

_Toomba… Aussi têtu qu'un Wookiee et aussi bavard qu'un Hutt voulant embobiner un potentiel client !_

Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours que l'aile A de Valem était en hyperespace en direction de Yavin 4, et même si les techniques de méditation Jedi lui avaient fait considérablement accélérer sa perception du temps, la patience et la concentration du Padawan avaient été grandement entamées. En effet, n'ayant jamais vraiment pris le temps de se perfectionner dans ce domaine, il ne pouvait pas entrer en état de semi conscience plusieurs journées d'affilée comme certains des autres Padawan et Jedi de son âge. Et quand bien même il réussissait à entrer en état méditatif, le fait que son ordinateur de bord ne puisse pas calculer plus de deux sauts consécutifs en hyper-espace avant de devoir être manuellement recalibré obligeait Valem à sortir de ses méditations Jedi toutes des 9-10 heures... C'est donc avec un profond et sincère soupir de soulagement que le Padawan accueillit le signal sonore lui indiquant qu'il allait bientôt sortir de l'hyperespace.

_Ah ! J'ai hâte de me prendre une bonne vapodouche brûlante !_

Une fois arrivé en orbite autour de la lune, il envoya une demande d'atterrissage à l'académie et dut attendre un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée pour avoir une réponse. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs très brève, comme si son interlocuteur avait d'autres demandes plus pressantes à gérer. Valem se posa en douceur dans le hangar que l'on lui désigna et chassa la curiosité de son esprit. Une fois sorti du cockpit, il huma longuement l'air de la jungle. Il était rentré chez lui.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il perçu une vive agitation dans les couloirs du temple et s'en demanda distraitement la cause. Mais il ne songea à aucun moment à questionner quelqu'un pour avoir des réponses : il avait l'esprit trop embué pour cela. Une fois dans sa chambre, il enleva sa bure et posa ses affaires sur son lit avant de filer sous la vapodouche. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'il en ressortit, les idées enfin claires et l'esprit éveillé. Il s'assit sur son lit et étendit ses perceptions dans la Force tout en massant ses jambes endolories.

_Que… Qu'est-ce que ?_

Valem se rendit compte qu'il avait dû être beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne l'escomptait en arrivant, car il sentait maintenant distinctement la présence de Luke Skywalker dans la Force, irradiant tel un soleil miniature. Elle était si présente, si forte, que le Padawan se demanda comment il avait pu la manquer en arrivant. Le Grand Maître de L'Ordre Jedi était juste devant le temple, à l'orée de la jungle, et semblait avoir tout ces sens en éveil, prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque. En arrière plan, Valem sentait en simultané les émotions vives et intenses que tous les occupants du temple ressentaient : il se passait quelque-chose de grave et Valem, bien que fatigué, voulait savoir ce que cela était.

Comme en réponse à ces interrogations, une belle femme brune entra dans sa chambre et l'interpella. C'était la Jedi Tionne, un de ses professeurs à l'académie.

- Valem ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.  
- Oui, je viens juste de…  
- Pas le temps de parler, prends tes affaires, l'académie va être attaquée !  
- Hein ?!

Valem s'exécuta sans broncher et la suivit dans le grand réfectoire où tous les apprentis étaient en train de se réunir. En chemin, Tionne lui expliqua la situation. Apparemment, de plus jeunes apprentis Jedi, Jacen Solo et Jaina Solo - les enfants jumeaux du célèbre Han Solo et de la non moins célèbre Leia Organa Solo – ainsi qu'un jeune Wookiee nommé Lowbacca, et qu'une Hapienne du nom de Tenel Ka Djo, avaient trouvé une épave de chasseur Tie dans la jungle et avaient commencé à la réparer en secret. Mais son pilote, qui avait miraculeusement survécu pendant maintenant près de vingt ans dans la jungle, les avait capturés et forcés de remettre en état le chasseur Tie pour son propre bénéfice. Et maintenant que le chasseur était de nouveau actif, il voulait s'en prendre à l'académie. Et c'était seulement grâce à Lowbacca et à Tenel Ka, qui avaient tous deux réussi à s'enfuir, que l'on avait pris connaissance de la menace imminente et que l'on pouvait s'organiser en conséquence de manière à protéger les Padawan.

Valem ne connaissait pas personnellement ces élèves, ces derniers ayant presque dix ans d'écart avec lui, mais il connaissait leur réputation : c'était le groupe d'amis des fameux jumeaux Solo ! Valem avait eu l'occasion de croiser brièvement leurs parents dans l'académie et en avait gardé un souvenir vivace : que cela soit la puissante aura de calme dans la Force de Leia Organa Solo, ou la confiance en soi naturelle émanant de Han Solo, Valem avait compris immédiatement pourquoi ils avaient à eux deux marqué l'histoire. Et maintenant, leurs enfants avaient été kidnappés par un homme encore fidèle au défunt empire que ce même couple avait aidé à mater... C'était dire la gravité de la situation !  
Et cela arrive pile au moment de mon retour.

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, Valem ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour eux maintenant. Et puis, le plus grand Jedi de la galaxie était en train de leur porter secours… Une fois arrivé au réfectoire, dans lequel tout les étudiants, professeurs et membres du personnel étaient déjà, Valem se mit en position de méditation et laissa encore une fois ses perceptions s'étendre dans la Force. Il sentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation émanant des élèves les plus jeunes présents autour de lui, et une sérénité relative, certes teintée de doutes, de la part des plus âgés. En se concentrant encore, il amena sa conscience au-delà des murs de l'académie et perçut une fois encore Luke Skywalker. Son aura était indescriptible, pleine de détermination et de résolution. C'était comme une flamme éclairant la pénombre autour de lui. Et puis, plus loin, il la sentit. Une masse d'énergie négative, de haine et de colère, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'académie. Le pilote impérial arrivait vite, et le choc n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de secondes. Valem s'y prépara mentalement, en continuant de suivre le chasseur Tie dans la Force, mais le bruit des tirs de canon laser percutants les pierres du temple n'arriva jamais. Le chasseur vira brusquement vers la droite et entama une série de zigzags, comme pour éviter les tirs d'un poursuivant. Et, en effet, Valem se rendit compte que d'autres présences le talonnaient. Sûrement un vaisseau. Et d'après les deux personnes à bord, pas n'importe lequel ! Valem reconnu instantanément les auras de Leia Organa Solo et de Han Solo, qui suivaient le Tie à la manière d'un chien akk traquant sa proie. Ce petit manège dura une bonne minute avant que la présence du pilote impérial ne disparaisse, tout simplement.

_Soit il a été descendu par le Faucon Millenium, soit il s'est enfui en hyperespace... Bon... Et maintenant ?_

Alancia était recroquevillée sur sa couchette dans la pièce qui lui servait désormais de chambre. Les murs en pierre semblaient s'approcher d'elle au fur et à mesure, et elle se sentait oppressée et seule. Si seule. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Zaar lui avait dit. Etait-ce vraiment comme cela que tout c'était passé ? Devait-elle faire ce qu'il lui demandait ? Les certitudes qu'elle croyait avoir s'effondraient les unes après les autres, et un vide béant s'y trouvait maintenant. Mais Zaar pouvait l'aider à le combler. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait montré la réalité derrière le voile et lui avait donné les moyens de la changer. Il était venu pour l'aider. Il allait l'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

Seule. Elle se sentait si seule.


End file.
